


Gods, Demons, and Little Sisters

by Annie_H85



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demigods, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gods, Half-Siblings, Immorality, M/M, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, non graphic violence eventually, possible smut/ I don't know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_H85/pseuds/Annie_H85
Summary: When you're hundreds of years old, life only holds so many mysteries. The relationship between sisters is one of them.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second multi chapter fanfic. Not going to give too much away here but it's my own take on immortal beings and the relationships therein. Most of it is ideas of my own but I will admit to borrowing from random places and lots of research. haha
> 
> The updates will be infrequent and pretty random at first. I am still in the middle of changing jobs within my company and have limited free time to write but my good friend poopityfoo told me it was ready to be posted so here it is. 
> 
> As with all my fics comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Enjoy!

Nicole wakes up to the sound of her apartment door being opened. She sits up in bed and waits. She hears the tip toeing footsteps coming down the hall and stopping at her bedroom door. The door slowly starts to open and a head pops through.

"Aww man! You were supposed to be asleep!" 

"Well little sister, you make a lot of noise, and as I don't need much sleep, you'd be hard pressed to actually wake me up." Nicole replies.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in." The younger woman pouts. "So anyways since you're awake I suppose I can just give you your gift now." She reaches back into the hallway and produces a gift bag. "Not that it's easy shopping for an Immortal." 

Nicole laughs. "Well Rachel I'm sure I'll love whatever it is. Hand it over." She says reaching for the bag. 

Rachel walks over to sit on the bed and hands Nicole the bag. "It's not much actually. You don't pay me enough to get you anything extravagant." She jokes.

Nicole reaches into the bag and pulls out a card first. She opens it to see the gaudiest birthday card ever. Laughing she reads what it says before laying it to the side. Reaching into the bag she pulls out a small jewelry box. Opening the box, she reveals a small Trinity Knot pendant. Nicole looks at Rachel. "I love it!" 

Rachel visibly relaxes. "I know we're not like super close or anything and this whole sibling thing is new, but I wanted us to have something to tie us together." She pulls her own pendant out of from under her hoodie. 

"Here help me put it on." Nicole says handing it to Rachel, she turns around and pulls her hair up. She feels the pendant settle in just above her collarbones as Rachel clasps it. She turns back and smiles at her younger sister. "You did good kid." 

Rachel scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Just cause your five hundred years older than me doesn't mean you get to keep calling me kid." 

Nicole laughs. "Sorry Rach. You'll always be kid to me." She ruffles the smaller woman's hair as she stands up. "Now let's get this day started." She stretches and walks to her dresser, selecting her clothes for the day. She turns back to Rachel. "Now I'm going to take a shower and change. Wanna make some breakfast?"

Rachel gets up as well. "Sure, oatmeal?" She laughs at the horrified look Nicole gives her. "Yeah, I don't even think we have any anyways." She heads off towards the kitchen as Nicole hops in the shower.

As one of the premier Supernatural Detective Agencies in the city Nicole's days are usually busy. Today being the first birthday, she gets to spend with her younger half-sister she plans on not doing much as far as work and keeping it a relatively light day. 

Nicole found Rachel during a case six months ago. Immediately feeling the family connection to the younger woman, Nicole contacted her father to see what the connection was. He had admitted to having an affair with a mortal woman eighteen years prior and Rachel being the result of that. He had helped support her and her mother until he lost track of them a few years ago. Which was about the time that Rachel's mother had gone to work for a bio engineering company that was very secretive. 

When Nicole found Rachel, she was living in an abandoned factory, unsuspectedly sharing her domicile with a low level water demon who was wanted in questioning for some recent flooding events. She had brought the girl under her protection and vowed to find out what had happened to her mother. 

Walking out her bedroom Nicole can smell bacon frying on the stove. Following her nose down the hallway and into the kitchen she finds Rachel putting the finishing touches on breakfast. She pulls out one of the tall chairs at the counter and sits down. "Smells amazing in here. Thanks Rachel." She says as Rachel pushes a plate to her. 

"You're welcome. So, what's on the agenda for the day?" Rachel asks. When Nicole moved Rachel into her building, she had offered the job of being her assistant with it. Rachel had jumped at the chance to work with Nicole and have a family again. 

"Other than just checking in downstairs I was just planning on us spending a day together. We haven't gotten to do that yet." Nicole replies.

"That sounds awesome." Rachel admits. "Just you and me?" She adds hopefully.

"Yeah Rach, just you and me. I figure we can go downtown and hit some of the shops. I don't know about you, but I could use a bit of retail therapy today." Nicole winks at the younger woman.

"Agreed. I don't have a lot saved up yet though." Rachel explains.

"Oh no worries. I do. Centuries of good money management have left me decently well off. As you well know." 

"I know I just don't like spending your money." 

"Well, it's not going to spend itself and it's not just my money now Rachel. I gave you that credit card to use. Obviously don't go crazy with it but I do want you to use it." Nicole says.

Rachel looks up from her plate and studies Nicole for a moment. "It's hard for me to take something like that without expecting something in return."

"We'll work on that kid. I don't want anything from you other than to be family. That's it." Nicole reaches out and puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I know you and your mom had it rough and part of that is our father's fault but I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere."

Rachel leans into Nicole's touch trying to discretely wipe her eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise." Nicole says getting up and pulling Rachel into a tight hug. "I always wanted a sister and now that I have one, I'm going to make sure she has the best damn life a demigod could ask for." She kisses the top of the smaller woman's head. "Now eat up. You'll need all your strength to keep up with the shopping today." 

Rachel laughs and goes back to her breakfast. Nicole silently curses her father for what he has done to this poor girl. She will always be happy to have Rachel as her sister but is rightfully pissed off at her father for the way he lost track of Rachel and her mother. She knew that other Gods had wandering eyes when it came to mortals, but she did not think her father was one of them. She was understandably disappointed in him, but he was still their father, so they had a biweekly dinner with him. Nicole's mother has recently started to join them as well and has taken on a motherly relationship with Rachel, after admitting that none of it was Rachel's fault and the more people looking out for the younger girl the better. 

Being a demigod Rachel has a leg up on other mortals as far as life span and healing, but she is unfortunately still mortal. Nicole being the child of two Immortals has inherited their immortality. Not that she can't die but it is much harder to kill her. She's looked twenty-five for five centuries and diseases mean nothing to her, even most modern weapons can't kill her on their own due to her superior healing capabilities. 

Nicole is pulled from her thoughts as Rachel jumps out of her chair and takes her dishes to the sink. "C'mon slowpoke! We're wasting daylight!"

Nicole looks at her watch. "It's barely 8am." She says dryly.

"It's an expression Nicole." Rachel rolls her eyes. An action that Nicole is quickly becoming familiar with. "I know there's still plenty of daylight left. It means let's get going."

"I know what it means thank you." Nicole replies slowly standing up. "I may be old, but I understand sarcasm thank you." 

She continues to move at a slow pace smiling when she hears Rachel groan behind her. Loving the fact she has a younger sister to annoy. "You are deliberately moving slower than molasses to annoy me, aren't you?" Rachel catches on.

Nicole turns and grins at her sister. "Maybe." Once again, she is given the show of Rachel rolling her eyes. "You know patience is a virtue." She says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well it's not one I possess." Rachel says crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "I also know it's not one you normally possess either Miss 'I should have had the report yesterday'." 

"Okay that's different. Doc would put me out of business if I let him work at his own pace." Nicole defends herself.

Rachel puts her hands up in a placating manner. "Okay you got me there. That man does not know the meaning of deadline." The sisters share a laugh.

Nicole grabs her wallet and keys from the basket on the counter, and her leather jacket off the coat rack. "You ready then kid?" She says as she puts her favorite leather boots on. 

"I am never going to get you to stop calling me kid, am I?" Rachel asks dramatically.

Nicole laughs. " Afraid not kid." She gently ushers Rachel out of the apartment and into the foyer. "Do you need anything out of your place?" Nicole asks pointing to the door across from hers. 

"Nope. I'm good." Rachel says heading towards the elevator that only key holders can access. Nicole follows and holds her key card up the reader. Her card is the only one that can access the whole building. Rachel has one to get her to their residences on the fifth floor and the two bottom floors housing the agency's offices. Everyone else can only get to the office floors, the temporary accommodations on the third floor, or the training floor in the basement. 

Nicole and Rachel enter the elevator and Nicole hits the button for the first floor. As the elevator starts to move Rachel points at the button for the fourth floor. "You ever going to show me what's on that?"

Nicole moves Rachel's hand away from the buttons. "Maybe someday if you behave. I just have to make a quick stop in the office, and we'll leave."

"Quick stop sure." Rachel teases. "I don't think you even know what that means." 

The doors open and they step off the elevator. "I promise. Ten minutes or less." Nicole reassures Rachel.

They make their way down the hall and through a glass door into the back of the office. Nicole leads the way through the maze of cubicles that house the support staff for the investigators. She comes up to a larger cubicle at the front of the room and knocks on the thin partition to let the occupant know she's there. 

The man residing in the cubicle gives a slight jump as he turns to see who's disturbing him. Upon seeing Nicole and Rachel he jumps out of his chair. "Hey boss, didn't see you there." He says nervously while trying to discretely push a button on his keyboard to make his screen go blank instead making the chat window he has open cover the entire screen.

Nicole notices and laughs. "Jeremy relax. I told you I don't mind you talking to Robin while you're working as long as you continue to do your work as well as you do." 

Jeremy visibly relaxes and finally hits the right button to minimize the chat window. "I swear I'm still productive as ever. I was just saying good morning to him. What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor today." She asks the small man. "Can you route any calls that come through for me to Doll's phone? I'm taking the day to spend with Rachel." She smiles down at her sister.

"Oh yeah for sure. Does he know?" Jeremy asks.

"I'm about to go tell him now." Nicole says knocking on the partition one more time before stepping back. "You're the best." She turns to walk away, and Rachel follows. 

"Oh, Happy Birthday Nicole!" Jeremy practically shouts at their receding backs. Nicole just waves her gratitude. 

The sisters continue through a doorway and into another room. This office space holds four desks pushed to opposite ends of the room and a long conference table running through the middle. Only one of the desks is occupied and that's where Nicole heads.

"Hey X." She greets the man. "I just told Jeremy to route all my calls to you today."

"No problem. You not working today?" He asks.

"Nope she is not. It's her birthday and we are celebrating." Rachel speaks before Nicole can. 

"She can also speak for herself." Nicole huffs. "But yes, we are spending the day together for my birthday." 

"Well happy birthday. I didn't even know you celebrated birthdays." X explains.

"Yeah, well I don't normally have anyone to celebrate them with so figured I'd take advantage of having the kid around." Nicole jokes. 

X laughs as Rachel huffs and rolls her eyes. "Well now he knows he's answering your calls. Can we go now?" 

Nicole nods. "Yup we can go. Thanks X." Says as she follows Rachel back through the office and out towards the front area. They come through another door and out to the reception area. "Hey Rosita, I'm not available for the day. Jeremy has already routed all my calls to Dolls for the day."

"You got it Nicole. Happy Birthday by the way." Rosita says as she clicks away on her computer. 

Nicole stops and turns back to Rosita. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Wynonna told me." Rosita answers. 

Nicole sighs. "Why can she keep every secret but mine?" Nicole asks. 

"Do you want an answer to that?" Rosita laughingly asks.

"No, it was rhetorical." Nicole responds pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay well it's done now but let's not let that go too far. Okay?" 

"You got it boss. Now shoo before someone comes in looking for you." Rosita makes a shooing motion at the sisters.

Rachel grabs Nicole by the arm and pulls her out of the front door, laughing the whole way. Once they're on the street she loops her arm through Nicole's. "So how are we getting downtown?" 

"I know you want to take the bike but if we're shopping that's not really practical." Nicole says. "So, we can take the Rover if you're okay with that?"

"That works for me." Rachel responds. 

Nicole nods and leads the way around the building towards the back lot. She waves her keycard at the gates reader and it opens to allow them through. They walk up to the Rover and Nicole tosses the keys at Rachel. "Here, you drive." 

Rachel stands staring at the keys in her hands. "Are you sure? You've never let me drive before?"

"Yup I'm sure." Nicole says leaning against the hood. "I don't want you always cooped up in the building. You're young and should be out and about a decent amount. So, the Rover is now yours." She taps the hood. "I've added a few security measures to it just in case but as long as you use those brains of yours you won't need them."

Rachel squeals and pulls Nicole into a hug. "Why are you giving me a present on your birthday?!"

Nicole laughs. "Well, it's sort of a present to myself too. By giving you the Rover, it gives me a reason to go car shopping." Nicole grins down at the shorter woman.

"I knew there would be an ulterior motive." Rachel teases. "Do you want to go car shopping today?" 

"If you want to sure, but I was thinking more we could hit the downtown shops and the arcade today. Have a bit more fun." Nicole offers.

"Yup that's what we're going to do. You owe me a rematch at air hockey." Rachel says unlocking the Rover. "Now hop in we got places to be."

"Don't get cocky kid." Nicole teases climbing into the passenger seat. Rachel starts the car and looks at Nicole expectantly. "What?" Nicole asks.

"Seatbelt." Rachel replies.

"Seriously? A car accident won't hurt me." Nicole retorts.

"My car my rules. Now seat belt." Rachel is adamant.

"Wow give a girl a car and she becomes a tyrant." Nicole laughs. "Okay okay. Seatbelt on." She clicks the belt into place. "Are you happy now?" 

"Yes, thank you." Rachel says as she puts the Rover in drive and proceeds to pull out of the lot and into traffic. "So where do you want to start today?"

"I was thinking the bookstore would be a good place to start." Nicole admits. "I don't know about you, but I need to update my bookshelf."

"I don't even have a bookshelf." Rachel reminds Nicole.

"Well then a stop at Ikea is necessary today." 

"Cool, never been." Rachel admits.

"Well then prepare to be amazed and extremely lost." Nicole jokes. "In fact, why don't we head there first. We can pick out a few things for your apartment, so you don't have to keep coming over to mine to watch tv." Nicole inputs their new destination into the Rover's dashboard GPS. She looks over to Rachel in time to catch a hurt look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Does it bother you that I'm in your apartment a lot?" Rachel asks quietly.

"Oh. Absolutely not. I just figure now and again you would like some privacy or alone time. Please don't ever hesitate to come over and hang with me." Nicole is adamant.

Rachel visibly brightens. "Okay yeah. That goes both ways though you know. You have to let me know if you need time alone too." 

"We can shake on it when we get there." Nicole says. "But I can do that for sure. I've been alone for a long time, so I don't think I'll be needing more alone time any time soon." She admits. 

"Yeah, I kind of get that." Rachel agrees.

"I bet you do. So now other than a bookshelf and a comfy ass couch, what would you like?" Nicole asks the younger woman.

"Maybe a different bed? I mean the one that's in there is fine it's just super plain and industrial. It's also only a twin." 

Nicole nods her head. "Yeah, we got a bunch of them at a discount when we put in the temporary quarters. I agree they're not the best, but we can definitely get you something much better. A new set of pillows, comforter and blankets. Oh, even some new side tables and lamps if you'd like." 

Rachel laughs at Nicole's enthusiasm. "Why don't we just do a complete apartment makeover at the rate you're going?"

"I know you're making fun of me but now that you say that I'm definitely down for that. We can make it completely yours." Nicole says.

"I was kidding. Won't that get pretty expensive?" Rachel turns into the parking lot for the Ikea.

"It's not going to be cheap, but we can definitely afford it." Nicole reminds Rachel. 

"I know I know. Use the card I gave you Rachel." Rachel attempts to impersonate Nicole.

"That isn't even remotely what I sound like." 

"I mean it sort of is." Rachel responds as she parks the Rover. "You're kind of bossy." She adds with a laugh.

"That's my privilege as a big sister." Nicole banters back. 

They get out of the Rover and start heading towards the entrance to the big box store. Rachel looking at it in awe. "Wow it's massive." 

Nicole puts her arm over Rachel's shoulders. "C'mon it's even more impressive on the inside." She pulls the younger girl to the entrance. "Now grab one of those huge cart things and follow me!"

A few hours later the sisters are standing at the checkout counter. Two carts full of flat packed furniture and a handful of pull tags for stuff that will need to be delivered. The cashier has just finished scanning the last of the pull tags. "Alright that will be $9,238.01." 

Nicole pulls out her wallet and swipes her credit card while Rachel just stands there in shock. "NICOLE!" She finally says as the cashier hands Nicole the receipt.

"What?" Nicole turns to look at her sister. "It's all done kid, stop thinking of the price and just think how much you'll enjoy all of this." She waves her hand over their purchases. "If it helps some of that is the cost of delivery and setup of your bed and couch."

Rachel just shakes her head. "No that doesn't really help. You shouldn't be spending all this money on me." 

"If not you than who? You're one of the most important people in my life. I just want to make you happy in your own home." Nicole says gently to the younger woman. "I know all of this comes as a shock to you and you didn't have much growing up but trust me, money is nothing compared to having you happy." Nicole wraps Rachel up in a hug, resting her chin on the smaller girl’s head. 

"Awww you two make a lovely couple." A woman standing in the next line comments. 

Rachel pulls back from the hug and wipes her eyes. "We're sisters actually."

The woman looks from Rachel's dark hair and skin to Nicole's red hear and pale skin. "I apologize. I didn't mean any offence."

"It's okay. We've gotten that before." Nicole says waving off the woman's apology. "We each take after our mothers in the looks department." 

"My two brothers look more like their father than they do me or our mother, so I completely understand. Well, you two have a beautiful day." The woman goes to walk past them towards the exit but stops next to Nicole. "You have a beautiful heart. Not many pure offspring of the God's care even remotely about their demigod siblings." She turns to continue out the store.

Nicole reaches out to gently stop the woman. "How did you know?" Nicole inquires.

"Being a demigod myself I could sense the two of you." The woman answers. 

"You shouldn't be able to sense us unless we have a family bond." Nicole says shakily. 

"Oh, we sort of do. Our fathers are brothers." The woman smiles. "Or at least I'm assuming you're of the Haught line." 

"I am." Nicole stands proud. "What's your name?"

"I am Eliza Shapiro." The woman replies.

"I'm Nicole Haught as you guessed, and this is my sister Rachel Valdez." Nicole pulls Rachel to her side. "It's nice to meet another family member." The cashier politely clears her throat and Nicole turns to see the line has grown behind them. "Hey, let's get out of the way here and exchange numbers so we can meet up sometime."

"I'd like that." Eliza replies as they maneuver the carts out the exit and towards the Rover. Eliza helps Nicole load the boxes into the cargo area of the vehicle.

Nicole shuts the back hatch and turns to Eliza. "Here take my card and shoot me a text with your name so I can save your contact." She hands over one her personal contact cards. 

"I'll definitely do that, but I do have to get going. It was nice meeting you two and I'll get ahold of you soon." Eliza waves the card in the air as she walks to her own vehicle.

"So that was weird." Rachel says as they get back in the Rover. 

"Agreed. I'll check into her before we actually meet up or anything but I'm sure she's telling the truth. I could feel the pull while we were in there, but I just thought it was due to your emotions being a bit all over the place about how much money we were spending."

"I didn't feel it at all." Rachel says dejected. "In fact, I barely felt anything from you when we met too. I can feel it more the more we spend time together, but I have no idea how you do it." 

"I could teach you if you wanted?" Nicole offers.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that. My main question is why do you know how to do it?" 

"Well Eliza's dad, our uncle, has always been infatuated with mortal women. Some more than most. Our aunt tolerates it for who knows what reason. We have a lot of cousins rolling around out there. I was blindsided by it a couple times and finally just asked Mom to show me how to sense them like she could." Nicole shrugs. "I'm not one hundred percent on how it all works but something about blood calling to blood and all that." 

"Well, that's sufficiently weird enough to be godly." Rachel laughs as Nicole pouts. "What?! Even you have to admit some of the stuff you gods do is weird." 

Nicole shrugs again. "I mean I don't take part in the rituals and stuff, but I get why some of the older ones do. It's an old habit at this point to them." 

"Yeah, still weird and some of them are just creepy." Rachel shudders.

Nicole laughs. "If you think those are creepy remind me to have Wynonna tell you how her and her Demon brethren celebrate the solstice." 

Rachel looks at Nicole with a horrified expression. "I don't want to know. Don't tell her to tell me anything." 

"I'm teasing you." Nicole laughs. "The only way Wynonna celebrates anything is with a bottle of whiskey and a shooting range. She's only half demon anyways, so she wouldn't be invited." 

"Yeah, but she's also half angel so I think she got a decent deal out of the thing." Rachel argues.

"Depends on what you think decent is. Yeah, she's got the eternal life thing going for her and a couple of different powers, but she lost her entire family to the Demon/Angel war and was only spared because she refused to pick a side." Nicole replies.

"Okay yeah I get that." Rachel admits. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize kid. I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's just a sore subject for Wynonna so maybe let's not bring it up again?" 

"I can do that." Rachel starts the Rover. "So where to now?" 

"Well, we should probably drop this stuff off at home. Then we can go to the arcade?" Nicole suggests.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rachel agrees. She puts the Rover in drive and proceeds out of the parking lot and heads towards their building. 

They're about five minutes out when Nicole takes out her phone and makes a call. "Hey X can you have Earl and Champ meet us down by the loading dock? We may have gone a little crazy at Ikea and will need some assistance taking all this stuff upstairs. Have them grab the large carts." She listens for a moment. "You're the best." She hangs up and turns to Rachel. "Well at least now we'll have some muscle to take all this stuff upstairs." 

"Normally I'd crack a joke about eye candy but neither of them is my type or yours." Rachel laughs.

Nicole nods her head. "Yeah, you could say that again. Speaking of types, you got your eye on anybody?" 

"Oh no no love life talk today. No need to depress ourselves today." Rachel says turning onto their street.

"Noted. Use the second driveway and back up to the loading dock. That'll make it easier for the guys to get everything upstairs." Nicole suggests.

"Will do." Rachel flips on her blinker and pulls into the driveway Nicole pointed out. She backs up to the loading dock as instructed. The two men are already waiting for them there.

Nicole jumps out first and opens the back hatch of the Rover. "Thanks guys. We bought more than we can carry." 

"No problem Nicole. We were just headed down to the training room. This will make a good warm up." Champ says grabbing one of the boxes and putting it on the cart. Earl grabs the next one and just nods at Nicole. Rachel joins them at the back of the vehicle and watches as the men make quick work of the boxes. Once all the boxes are on the carts Champ turns to Nicole. "Where do you want us to put them?"

"We'll take them up to our residence. Rachel you ride up with Champ and I'll ride up with Earl. We won't all fit in at the same time." Nicole directs everybody.

Rachel leads the way to the elevator and waves her key card in front of the reader. Once the doors open, she lets Champ maneuver the cart in before stepping inside and hitting the button for the fifth floor.

"So how are you liking it here so far?" Champ asks.

"It's nice having family again." Rachel answers him.

"I feel that. Nicole is the best." Champ agrees.

The elevator doors opening stop Rachel from replying. Champ pushes the cart out and into the hallway. Rachel leads him to her apartment door and opens it. 

"I don't think the cart will fit through the door. I'll carry them in. Any specific spot you want them?" 

"Umm yeah just put them in the living room, I guess. There's not much else in here at all so nothing to get in the way." Rachel points to the empty living room.

"Sounds good." Champ begins moving the boxes to the designated spot. Just as he picks up the last box the elevator opens again, letting Nicole and Earl off. "Well, there's timing." Champ says as he pushes his empty cart out of the way.

Champ and Earl make quick work of the last of the packages. "Thanks fellas." Nicole says handing each of them a fifty-dollar bill.

Earl looks at his hand. "Thanks boss." He smiles at Nicole.

Nicole waves his gratitude off. "Hauling big ass personal purchases isn't in your job description so you two deserve a little extra, tax free." She smiles at the men. "Alright let’s get back downstairs. Rachel and I have an arcade to get to." 

They all head back to the elevator, Nicole and Rachel get off at the first floor and the boys stay on to go to the basement training floor. The sisters get back in the Rover and are on their way to the arcade. 

Once there Nicole buys them a play card and puts a hundred dollars on it to start. "Okay what first?" She asks the younger woman.

"How about some basketball to start? We can work our way around that side of the arcade and come back to the air hockey to finish off." Rachel suggests. 

"Lead the way." Nicole motions for Rachel to go first. They spend a couple hours at the arcade and are just about to start their first game of air hockey when Nicole's phone goes off. She looks at the display and seeing that it's Dolls calling her she knows she must answer. "Sorry, got to take this." She apologizes to Rachel who just nods her assent. 

"Hey X, what's up." Nicole says into the phone. 

"Sorry to bother you but your mother and father just walked into reception and want to see you." X replies. 

Nicole knows she's not getting out of seeing them today but was hoping for a few more hours of just her and Rachel. She has a good relationship with her parents, but it's been slightly strained since the proof of her father's infidelity had come to light. "Okay X. We'll be back soon. Keep them occupied please." She hangs up and turns to Rachel. "I'm sorry kid but we got to go. The parents showed up at the agency." 

"I figured they'd appear at some point today." Rachel says shrugging. "You still owe me a rematch sometime though." She points at the air hockey table.

Nicole walks around the table and puts her arm over Rachel's shoulders. "You got it kid. Soon I promise." 

The sisters head out of the arcade and back to the agency. 

Rachel parks the Rover in the assigned spot and turns it off. "You want me to make myself scarce?" 

"Absolutely not." Nicole is adamant. "You’re family and family doesn't hide. I don't care if it makes anyone uncomfortable. You and me together kid." She gently punches Racheal in the shoulder. "Besides if I have to put up with them so do you." 

Rachel laughs and shakes her head. "The things you put me through." 

Nicole shrugs. "Sorry not sorry." She gets out of the vehicle and waits for Rachel to join her on the passenger side and they walk around the building together and enter the front door into the reception area. Nicole's parents notice her immediately.

"Happy Birthday dear." Nicole's mother says pulling her into a hug. "Hi Rachel." She says making eye contact with Rachel over Nicole's shoulder. 

"Hello Mrs. Haught." Rachel gives a small wave.

"Now dear what have I told you about calling Mrs. Haught?" 

"That I should call you Sophie." Rachel admits with a small shrug.

"That's it. Now give me a hug child." She releases a smirking Nicole and hugs Rachel. "How are you getting along here?" 

"I'm good. Promise." Rachel replies.

"Good. Good." Sophie smiles at Rachel.

"Dad, thanks for coming." Nicole says extending her hand to their father.

He shakes it quickly. "We always have dinner on your birthday. I don't see why this year should be any different." He turns to Rachel. "Good to see you Rachel."

"Same Pops." Rachel replies knowing it annoys him when she calls him that. 

He just sighs. "So, are you two ready to go to dinner?" 

"What if we just had dinner here? Rachel and I have been cooking in a lot lately. We've actually gotten surprisingly good at it." Nicole offers as Rachel nods enthusiastically next to her. 

"I'd love to stay in tonight, but we won't have you two cooking. Maybe we can order in?" Sophie suggests. "Richard can send Randy to get what we want." 

"Randy's here?!" Nicole asks excitedly. 

"Yes, he's out with the car." Richard answers. 

"Why didn't you bring him in with you? I haven't seen him in ages." 

"We thought we'd be leaving to the restaurant, so he decided to wait outside." Richard explains. 

"Okay who's Randy?" Rachel asks confused.

"Oh right! He's the family caretaker. His family and our family are connected through a really old pact. I'll explain later but he's the coolest and his daughter Chrissy is pretty sweet too." Nicole explains to Rachel.

"Okay yeah that makes complete sense." Rachel says sarcastically.

Nicole laughs. "I promise I'll try and explain everything as soon as we have time. It's a long story though so you'll need to be prepared." Nicole turns to her dad. "Now tell Randy to get in here. We can order from the restaurant next door. We have a standing delivery account with them." 

Richard does as his daughter asks and they all wait for Randy in the reception area. Rosita has valiantly ignored them this whole time but quietly gets Rachels attention and motions her over. 

"What's up Rosie?" Rachel says leaning over the desk. 

"Not much kid. Just checking in how your shopping trip went. Champ said you got quite the haul." Rosita says.

"Oh yeah basically got a whole new apartment." Rachel laughs. "We spent way too much money but don't tell Nicole I said that." 

Rosita smiles. "No worries kid. I got you. You doing okay otherwise? Anything you need? I'm not just a receptionist you know? I have connections all over the city. I can get whatever you need whenever you need." 

"Well, that doesn't sound ominous at all Rosie." Nicole teases coming up to the desk. She tugs on Rachel's arm. "Come on I want to introduce you to Randy." 

"I'll be right there. Promise." Rachel says to Nicole before turning back to Rosita. "We'll come back to this conversation later." She winks at the seated woman and follows her sister back across the room. 

"Rachel this is Randy Nedley, Randy this is Rachel Valdez." Nicole motions between the two of them. 

"Nice to finally meet you Rachel." Randy says offering his hand to shake.

"Finally?" Rachel asks as she takes Randy's hand.

"Your father tasked me with making sure you and your mother were doing alright out here in the human world." Randy motions around them. "So, I've seen you a time or two but never was able to introduce myself." 

"Oh well that's not creepy at all." Rachel deadpans causing the rest of them to laugh.

"I promise it's not like you think. Just checking up on where you were living and making sure no one bothered the two of you. That's all. Just making sure you were safe." Randy puts his hands up in a placating manner. 

"It's not easy for us original Gods to go unnoticed for too long out here so it was safer for you and your mother if I had Randy keep tabs on you and report back to me. I promise you he is the most honorable man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." Richard defends Randy.

"I can vouch for him as well Rach. He's a good one." Nicole adds.

"Okay okay. I guess you can be trusted then Randy." Rachel admits.

"Well, I'm honored." Randy gives a bow of his head. "Now I hear we're having dinner in tonight?" He turns to Nicole.

"Yup let's go upstairs and I'll put in our order." Nicole ushers them to the card reader on the far wall. She waves her key card, and the wall opens to reveal an elevator. Rachel gives Nicole a questioning look, having never noticed this hidden elevator before. Nicole leans in and whispers in Rachel's ear. "I don't like having the parents in the office. So, this elevator only gets used when they're here." 

Rachel nods her understanding and they all step onto the elevator. It doesn't have any floor buttons, instead it has a keypad which Nicole enters a code on. The elevator starts to move and within moments they are being let out into Nicole's apartment. 

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'll put an order in." Nicole gestures to her living room furniture. 

"Don't you want our orders honey?" Sophie asks.

"You really think I don't know what each of you order anywhere in the city?" Nicole raises an eyebrow in question.

Sophie laughs. "Fair enough darling." She sits down on the large sofa next to her husband. 

Rachel follows Nicole into the kitchen. "Hey, I'm gonna hop over to mine real quick and change." 

"Okay kid. Don't take too long." Nicole gestures at her currently occupied living room. "I need my backup tonight." She smiles as Rachel chuckles.

"Promise to be right back." Rachel says as she walks to the door and steps out to go to her own apartment.

"So, I see you two have gotten close." Randy says from behind Nicole causing her to jump. 

"How are you still able to sneak up on me?" Nicole asks incredulously. 

Randy shrugs. "One of life's many secrets." 

Nicole rolls her eyes. "Anyways yes we have gotten close. Don't tell my parents but I plan on bringing her next month." 

Randy nods his head. "She should be there next month, but I don't believe hiding it from your parents is the best option. Are you just planning on waltzing in with her in tow?"

Nicole ponders it for a moment. "I mean now that you say it out loud, I see how that would not be a good idea." 

Randy laughs. "Not a good idea is the understatement of the day." 

"Okay okay I get it." Nicole laughs too. "I'll talk with them about it before hand, but I want to talk to Rachel first. No point in making a big deal out of it if she doesn't even want to go." 

"Go where?" Rachel asks coming through the apartment door.

Nicole sighs. "How is everyone sneaking up on me all of a sudden?"

Rachel freezes. "You didn't know I was coming through the door?" She looks between said door and Nicole a couple of times. "How is that even possible?" 

Nicole rubs her forehead. "I have an idea, but she promised not to do it anymore." She scans the kitchen looking for the slight disturbance she knows would be there if her thoughts are true. Catching just a brief shimmer near the refrigerator she quickly reaches out and grabs something. She can feel the arm she's holding but still cannot see it. "Nonna I know you're there. Might a well give up."

Suddenly the glamor is dropped, and Wynonna has appeared. "Dammit Haught. I was just trying to help the kid."

Nicole turns to Rachel and raises an eyebrow. Rachel quickly stammers out, "I really have no idea what she's talking about. I didn't ask for help." 

"She didn't. I heard her talking to Jeremy about trying to surprise you today with your gift. I just didn't hear what time today, so I've been shadowing you since like 8am. Which is obviously a birthday present in and of itself cause I don't wake up before 10 on a good day." Wynonna says pulling her arm out of Nicole's grasp.

"Well Wynonna as nice of a thought as that is, she gave me my gift before 8am so you got up for nothing." Nicole says smugly.

Wynonna throws her hands up in defeat. "Ugh. Try and do something nice for someone one time." 

"Wait, what do you mean you shadowed her all day?" Rachel asks. 

"It's part of my half demon half angel lineage. I can shut off or at least mute another Immortals’ powers. It's not widely known I can do it so let's not let that get out please." Wynonna explains. "The few of us that can do it call it shadowing." 

"What she's neglecting to tell you is she's the only one who can do it to the degree she does. She can pick and choose which power she wants to mute. For example, I'm assuming she muted my sight and sounds perception today but kept our family bond strong so I wouldn't question anything." 

Wynonna nods. "Yup. It wasn't an easy task to do either. I have to be completely sober for it to work so now that the cat is out of the bag, I'm going to borrow this." She says reaching into the fridge and grabbing a beer. "Also, Happy Birthday, your gift is on your bed, and I'm out before your parents realize I'm here. Randy never a pleasure. Nicole I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow. Kid stay gold." She high fives Rachel and walks out of the apartment. 

"I know why you keep her on staff, but you couldn't maybe control her a bit more?" Randy asks Nicole. 

Nicole sighs. "The fact that you think I can just proves how much you underestimate Wynonna. Anyways why don't you two go sit down in the living room and let me finally order this food." 

Rachel laughs and pulls Randy into the direction of the living room. "Why are older sisters so bossy?" 

"That's one of life's many mysteries." Randy replies as they disappear into the living room. 

Nicole chuckles at their banter and proceeds to order dinner for her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to updates so close together haha I was just on a roll when I finished chapter 1 and it went right into chapter 2. 
> 
> We get a bit more information in this one and introduce someone I think you'll be happy to see. 
> 
> Comments/kudos/constructive criticism always welcome

Not needing much sleep, Nicole is usually the first one in the office by a couple hours. This morning is no different. She turns on the lights in her office and strolls around to sit at her desk. She sets her coffee down and reaches to turn on her monitor. First, she checks her work email to see if anything pertinent needs her attention. Finding just the usual questions and reports she moves on to checking each cases progress. She spends an hour reading reports and finalizing documents to send off to her clients. 

She's just putting the finishing touches on a report when she senses someone coming down the hallway. Hearing the persons heartbeat and cadence of their footsteps, it only takes her a moment to figure out who's about to step into her office. 

"Good morning X. You're here earlier than usual." Nicole greets the man before he makes it to her doorway. 

"It really is unnerving how you do that." X admits stepping into the room. "I need to cut out a little early this afternoon so figured I'd come in earlier."

"Makes sense. Everything alright?" She asks her second in command.

"Everything is perfectly fine. Just the usual clan meeting bull. They decided to meet in the Realm and of course the nearest doorway is an hour away." X rolls his eyes. 

Nicole laughs. "I don't envy you that problem." 

"It must be nice being on the "God" side of the Immortals. All you have to do is think about it and you're already in the Realm." X complains. 

"I mean it's not all of us. Just the Originals and their children." Nicole laughs as X just gives her a blank look. "If it makes you feel any better, I much prefer walking on my own volition through one of the doorways. The quick way makes me nauseous."

"Poor you." He deadpans. "Anyways, I'm going to get to work now." He quickly leaves the office before Nicole can say a farewell.

She just shakes her head and goes back to the report she was reading. It's not much later when she hears the sounds of the office coming to life. Lights being turned on and computers being booted up. This is her favorite part of the day. Listening to her employees greet each other and discuss the day’s work. 

She looks at her watch to see how much longer she has before the usual morning briefing. She has about twenty minutes before she needs to be in the conference room, so she decides to head upstairs to make sure Rachel is awake. 

She puts her computer in sleep mode and makes her way out of her office. Before she can head for the elevator, she hears Rachel's voice coming from the office with all the cubicle type spaces. She veers off her course and heads in the correct direction. 

She enters the room and finds Rachel sitting with Jeremy who has his head in his hands and his shoulders are shaking. "What's wrong?" Nicole asks.

Jeremy looks up with a grin. "Nothing at all. Rachel was just telling me all about you opening Wynonna's gift last night." 

Nicole can feel the blush creep up her neck and onto her face. She groans. "Yeah, well that's a private gift that my sister should have kept to herself." She tries to give a laughing Rachel a scathing look. Only half succeeding. 

"Oh, it was personal alright." Rachel jokes. "I've never actually seen one that big! Where on Earth would she find something like that?" 

Jeremy can't control his emotions anymore and bursts out a loud laugh. "If I know anything about Wynonna, you really don't want to know where she found it." 

"Okay that's enough of this. I'm going back to work. I'll meet you two in the conference room in fifteen minutes." Nicole orders as she walks away. She can hear their laughter all the way into her office. 'Damn it Wynonna!' She thinks to herself. 

She busies herself with menial tasks until it's time to go to the conference room. As she heads towards the conference room, she hears noises coming from Doc's office. She stops to knock as he is supposed to be in this briefing as well. She waits a moment, but the noises continue, and no one comes to the door. Sighing she knocks loudly one more time before opening the door. 

"For fucks sake." She quickly covers her eyes. 

She hears some rustling before Wynonna says, "You can uncover your eyes now Haughty. We're fully covered." 

Nicole slowly pulls her hand away, revealing Wynonna and Doc standing in front of his desk, fully clothed. "For the last time, no fraternizing in the office. There are perfectly good apartments available on the third floor, if you two can't wait until you get home. Now we have a briefing to get to and I expect both of you to have updates on your cases." Nicole slams the door as she leaves the office. Stopping in the hallway she closes her eyes, and sighs loudly, while rubbing her temples. 

Wynonna steps out of the office first. "Sorry Nic." She looks surprisingly chagrined. 

Nicole sighs again. "Nonna I can't keep make exceptions for you, just because we're friends. I need you to start being serious in the office."

Wynonna crosses her arms and looks down. "I get it. I do. I can promise to try but this is who I am so I'm probably going to fuck up again. It's just how I do."

"You forget that I've known you longer than anyone. I know this isn't you. The you of the last century? For sure, but where's the Wynonna that helped me convince the Originals that we needed to work and live with the mortals? Where's the Wynonna that had my back in every major fight since the 1600's?"

"She died with my father and sister." Wynonna says quietly.

"I know you believe that but no, she's standing right in front of me. Looking for a home or a family to call her own. What she's missing is the family standing right in front of her." Nicole puts her hand on Wynonna's shoulder and squeezes. "It's all up to you Wynonna but you have a sister standing right here when you're ready." 

Wynonna looks up and meets Nicole's eyes and nods. "I'm umm going to get my stuff from my office. I'll meet you in the conference room." 

Nicole sees Wynonna's delay tactic for what it is, but let's her past anyways. She watches the brunette discretely wipe the tears off her face as she walks down the hallway. Nicole looks back at the office door to see Doc stepping through. 

"I do apologize profusely for my error in judgement Miss Haught. I won't make the same error again." He tips his hat at Nicole.

"I get it Doc, she's a fierce woman. Hell, when we first met I'd risk saying I was slightly infatuated with her. She's a true one of a kind." Nicole laughs lightly. "Just keep it in your pants in the office." 

Doc chuckles. "You have my word that my belt will stay secured while in the office." They begin walking down the hallway. "Now tell me boss, is it true about what she gave you for your birthday?"  
Nicole groans as Doc laughs. "I guess that's all the answer I need."

"How many people know?" Nicole questions him.

"I do not honestly know. The only reason I am aware is she used my computer to order it." Doc shrugs.

"Why would she use your computer and not her own?" Nicole asks as they come up to the conference room door. 

"She can't remember the password she put on her computer and refuses to ask Jeremy for help." Doc answers. 

Nicole sighs again. "That explains why her reports haven't been turned in this week. I'll get Jeremy to reset it again." 

They enter the conference room; Nicole goes towards the head of the table as Doc takes his seat midway down the table. Nicole looks around and see's everyone but Wynonna already there. Glancing at the clock on the wall she sees Wynonna has exactly thirty seconds before she's late. Watching the second hand move around closer towards the twelve she hears thundering footsteps coming down the hall and smiles to herself. Wynonna makes it into the room and slams into her seat with two seconds to spare. 

"Alright now that everyone is here, we can proceed." She pauses for the light laughter that travels through the room. "Okay first on the agenda. Last week we closed eight cases and received six new ones. That puts our total open cases at seventeen at the moment. Who has updates?" She looks around the room to see Robin with his hand raised. "Alright Robin go ahead."

"Morning, we can close case 123197, after two weeks of video and in person surveillance we can prove that it's the client’s own children rearranging the clients garden gnomes. I can take care of notifying the client of the findings." Robin sits down as laughter fills the room again.

Nicole chuckles. "Thank you, Robin, yes please notify the client, take the evidence with you. She was adamant her little 'angels' wouldn't rearrange her award-winning garden." She makes a mark next to the case number on her list to close it in the system. "Okay who's next?"

Jeremy raises his hands, Nicole nods for him to continue. "For case 1217191, I found the glitch in their scanners that allows fire powers through with no alert. I've created a patch that should fix it. I can send it to you to pass onto the client." 

"Send that one to X please. He's taking point on communications with that client." 

"Will do." Jeremy writes himself a reminder to do just that.

Wynonna raises her hand and stands up at Nicole's nod. "We've made some progress in case umm," She picks up her notes trying to read the case number, "1215102, we tracked the stolen cars to a chop shop in the South East quadrant of the city. Still not sure who or what is stealing them, but we are working on getting surveillance up and running. So, we should be able to see who's dropping the vehicles off." Wynonna shuffles some papers. "We also have a viable suspect in the case we're working with the local police. Doc and I have an appointment with the detective running that case this afternoon."

Nicole nods. "Alright good work, let me know what develops on both of them please." Wynonna salutes and sits down. "Who's next?"

The meeting proceeds for another hour, investigators and techs jointly working on solutions together. After the last case is updated Nicole stands up again. "Good work folks, let's get these solved as soon as we can. Now I know the solstice is coming up and many clans have special ways to celebrate it. Please refrain from performing any rituals in the office space. If you need a secure space, please see me about scheduling time in the sub-basement. Any questions?" Nicole looks around the room to see everyone shaking their heads. "Perfect. You're all dismissed. Rachel meet me in my office so we can go over the rest of the days plan." 

"Will do Nic. I'm going to grab a fresh coffee; do you need one?" Rachel asks gathering her notes into her folder.

"That would be amazing thank you." Nicole responds putting her own papers into order. 

"Alright see you in five." Rachel leaves the room. 

Nicole finishes organizing her papers and looks up to see Champ still in the room. "Hey Champ, what can I do for you?" 

"Umm I hate to ask Nicole, but I don't really have anywhere else to go. Would it be possible for me to stay in the apartments for the solstice? My family is doing the traditional hunt and I really don't want to go." 

"Of course, man. Just hit up Rosie for one of the key cards before you head out today. Your dad still on you to lead the hunt?"

"Yeah, it's brutal man. He won't let up. My sister loves that stuff, so I don't see why he just doesn't let her do it. Never understood all that machismo first born son bullshit." Champ admits. "I know I don't look it but I'm not the meat head everyone thinks I am."

"I don't think that Champ. I was there when you rescued that dog from the river and cried for like an hour." Nicole smiles at Champ who laughs. 

"Yeah, who wouldn't have cried though. He was soooo cute." Champ grins. "It got me a date with his owner too, so it was a very good day, saving puppies and a date." 

Nicole shakes her head at Champ's comment. "Do you need anything else?" 

"Nope I'm good now boss. Thank you." He responds before turning around and leaving the office. 

Nicole turns off the lights and shuts the door on her way out. She proceeds to her office to meet Rachel. She steps through her office door to find Rachel already sitting next to her desk and a fresh cup of coffee steaming on her desk. She steps behind her desk and takes a drink of the beverage. 

"Just how I like it. Thank you, Rachel." Nicole thanks the younger girl. 

"No problem at all. I was already getting my own so no big deal to grab you one too." Rachel says. "Okay so I have the list of cases we can close on the record as well as the updates that need to be entered. My one question is how come you didn't hand out any new cases today?" 

"Believe it or not we only have one on the books and being this close to the solstice I figured I'd take it on myself." Nicole says booting up her computer. 

"Wait by yourself?" Rachel asks confused. "Isn't your number one rule to never work alone in the field?"

"It is. That's why I figured you could be my back up on this one." Nicole smiles at the younger woman. "I know how hard you've been working down in the training room with Champ. As well as studying for the PI test. Obviously, you'll be secondary on the case but I think this one will be a nice easy one for your first time helping on a case." Nicole offers.

"Wow really?!" Rachel gasps. "This is so awesome!" 

"Just remember this is important work no matter how small or easy the case may seem. People come to us when they need help that they feel we can provide. We need to respect that and them." Nicole reminds the younger woman. 

Rachel straightens in her chair. "I completely understand. I promise to act with the utmost professionalism while we are working."

"I have complete faith that you will. We'll go over the case after lunch, now let's start entering this stuff so we can move onto less mundane tasks." Nicole jokes opening up the log of files on her computer. Rachel reads off the case numbers and notes on the case for Nicole to enter into the computer. It takes them almost two hours, but they are finally done entering all the information. Nicole closes the program after saving all their work. "Okay I know you have times scheduled with Champ this morning so get moving." Nicole shoos Rachel out of her office. 

Rachel grabs her stuff and stands up. "Why you trying to get rid of me?" She jokes. 

"You're not the only one with something on her schedule this morning." Nicole retorts.

"I didn't see anything on the calendar this morning?" Rachel says as she stands in the doorway.

"That's because it's not on the calendar. It's personal." Nicole replies.

"Oh gotcha. Okay we still on for lunch though?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, we are." Nicole stands and smiles at her sister. "Now go, don't keep Champ waiting or he'll make you do pushups." 

Rachel squeaks and takes off down the hallway leaving Nicole alone in her office. Nicole shakes her head and laughs at her sister’s antics before shutting down her computer and leaving her office. She heads towards the elevator and makes sure she's alone before swiping her card to call it.

She steps on as soon as the doors open and pushes the button to shut the doors quicker. Once they're shut, she puts her card against the reader and pushes the button for the fourth floor. A scanner pops out of the panel directly in front of Nicole's face, she leans towards it so it can scan her retina. It beeps once signifying a correct reading and disappears back into the panel. Nicole leans against the side wall as the elevator moves up to the fourth floor. 

The doors open and Nicole pushes off the wall and out onto the fourth-floor foyer. In front of her is another door with a small indent in the wall. She takes one of the rings off her right hand and puts the signet into the indent. The door clicks open and she steps inside making sure the door is secured behind her. 

She looks around the space and sees everything as she had left it the last time she was here. Sighing in relief she takes off her suit jacket and hangs it up on the hooks next to the door. 

When the building was built Nicole had purposely had this floor left empty and finished it off herself. Most mortals are not aware that the Gods hide their true image when around mortals. For a mortal to gaze upon the true image of one of the Gods or their children would cause severe trauma to the mortal and possibly even death. 

For someone as old as Nicole it's pretty easy to hide or 'glamour' her true image but sometimes she likes to not have to hide. So, she built herself this space that no one else could access and where she could just be. The windows visible from the outside are false and the walls are extra thick to make sure no one can bore a hole through them. 

She checks the monitor for the security system for this floor, like everything else on the floor it has its own power source and a closed feed only accessible from inside what Nicole has come to affectionately call her bunker. 

Seeing that there has been no intrusion attempts she finally allows her true image to come through. She feels the tingling feeling start in her toes and roll its way up her body. She looks down at her hands and see's the electricity currents running just over the surface of her skin causing it to look like it's glowing. She unbuttons her sleeves and rolls them up to her elbows, exposing her forearms. She watches as the currents dance on her forearms. 

She steps further into her bunker and up to a mirror, she runs her fingertips over the gilded edge on the top and takes a look at her reflection. The face looking back at her has the same features she see's everyday but with the added glow of the currents. The only 'glamour' Nicole uses is to hide the current and the corresponding glow from the mortals. 

The current is a gift of her lineage, each different line from the Originals has a different gift. One line has what can be described as fire running throughout their bodies, another a fine layer of water, and yet another a fine layer of a liquid metal.

All lines can manipulate their gifts with practice, which is the secondary purpose of the space Nicole currently occupies. She steps away from the mirror and into her training room. She switches out of her suit and into the workout clothes she keeps on this floor. 

She starts her session manipulating the currents to only appear on different parts of her body. Warming up to the more strenuous work of projecting it off of her body. Once she feels loose she works on separating the current from her skin. Holding it centimeters off her skin for a full minute she allows it to snap back into place. 

Eyeing the charred marks on the wall across from her she focuses on a clean spot on the wall and projects the current from fingers onto the spot. Hitting the spot dead on. She picks a new spot and hits that one as well.

She spends the next half hour working out with and without her power before she hears her phone chime in the other room, letting her know it's time to cool down and cleaned up. She works on controlling her breathing and feels the tingle on her skin lessen and lessen as she pulls it in. Soon she can still feel the vibration of it within her, but it is harnessed once again as is the glow of her skin. 

She heads down the hallway that leads to the shower room she installed, grabbing a towel along the way. She takes a little extra time under the water to get herself fully relaxed again and ready to go back to work. Getting dressed she realizes she's going to be late and hurries through the rest of the process. She grabs her jacket and pulls her phone out, seeing a bunch of texts from Rachel she quickly unlocks her phone. 

'Ready for lunch?' 11:45am

'Hello?' 11:49am

'Where are you? I just searched the whole building for you?' 11:58am

'You're on the 4th floor aren't you!? Ugh I'll be waiting in your office for another 5 minutes. If you don't show up I'm going with Rosie.' 12:05pm

Checking the time on her phone Nicole see's she's got one minute to spare. She quickly texts Rachel that she's on her way and sprints out of the room, taking the extra second to make sure the door secures behind her. She calls the elevator to her and is relieved that it arrives less than a minute later. Getting in she hits the button for the first floor. 

She shoots out of the elevator as soon as the doors open and almost takes out one of the new techs in her haste. She grabs and steadies the poor woman before taking off to her office again calling out a "Sorry" behind her. 

She rushes into her office and finds Rachel sitting in her chair behind her desk with her arms crossed, staring hard at her. "So normally if someone is going to leave someone waiting for twenty minutes, they at least have the decency to tell someone WHY they are late." 

Nicole sighs. "I was exercising if you must know, and can we drop the third degree here? I'm sorry. I completely lost track of time."

"I suppose I can forgive you this time, but half my lunch time is almost gone so can we eat now?" Rachel begs.

"As the boss I can extend your lunchtime, so we still have an hour for eating. Do you want to just head next door or somewhere else?" Nicole offers.

"Billie was telling me about this food truck that parks not far from here. They have all kinds of vegetarian dishes. Can we try that?" Rachel suggests.

"Sure, we can. Who's Billie?" Nicole asks causing Rachel to blush.

"He's one of the sous chef's next door. He takes his breaks in the alley between our buildings. We've chatted a few times." Rachel pretends to study her nails.

"Mhmm. Okay well we'll come back to that later, let's go eat, shall we?" Nicole gestures for Rachel to go first. "Do we have an exact location for this food truck?"

"Yeah, I know where it is, it's super close so we can just walk." Rachel replies.

"Sounds good to me. I could use some fresh air today." Nicole agrees.

They make their way through the office and out to the reception area. Nicole stops off at the reception desk to talk to the girl covering Rosita's lunch.

"Hey Stephanie, myself and Rachel will be out of the office for about an hour. Send any calls for me to my voicemail unless it's urgent." 

"Will do." Stephanie replies punching the codes into the computer to do just that. "Oh, before I forget a woman stopped by for you last night but wouldn't leave a name or number to reach her, she just said she'd try again soon." 

"Do you remember what time?" Nicole asks.

"It was just after your parents left so around 7, I believe." Stephanie replies.

"Okay I'll pull the footage up later to check and see if I know who it was. Thanks." Nicole steps away from the desk and meets Rachel at the door. "Alright all set." She opens the door and lets Rachel through first. 

They walk in a companionable silence until they reach the food truck. The sisters peruse the menu for a moment before deciding on their orders. They wait in line until it's their turn and tell the woman working the window what they'd like. Nicole hands over enough cash to cover the food as well as a decent tip. Once they've gotten their food and drinks, they pick a picnic table not far away that is shaded by some trees.

They eat in silence for a few minutes both enjoying their food. Rachel takes a drink before deciding to bite the bullet and ask Nicole the question that has been on her mind. 

"So, I know you said you were exercising but why can't you do that with everyone else in the training room?" She asks.

Nicole finishes up her bite of food and looks around before answering. "I do sometimes but this wasn't just weight training, I was also training with my gift." 

"Oh, I guess if I had thought about it, that would have been a good guess." Rachel responds.

Nicole nods her head. "It's no secret that some Gods have gifts, I prefer to work on it alone for safeties sake. It's easier to work with if I let my true energy out and I can't do that safely in the training room." 

"So, like what, you could melt us all?" Rachel asks.

Nicole huffs out a laugh. "No, that's not how that works. Didn't they teach you this stuff in school? I thought they made Immortal studies mandatory?" 

"I didn't really go to a regular school. Mom and I moved around so much we just went with the homeschool option. I took a couple online classes and stuff for the harder stuff I would need help with but other than googling a few things I haven't had any real teaching on Immortals. Mom tended not to talk about it." Rachel replies moving her food around with her fork and not looking at Nicole.

"Well, we'll have to work on that then. I'm not completely read up on the Angel and Demons aspect of the whole thing, but we can have Wynonna and X help with that stuff." Nicole offers. 

"I'd like that." Rachel agrees. "So, what's your gift?" 

"Okay first lesson, it's super rude and could anger a God if you just outright ask them what their gift is. Being I'm your sister it's a bit safer to ask me but don't just be asking anyone that question. Okay?" Nicole explains.

"Got it." Rachel nods her head once. 

"Okay. It's easier for me to just show you than explain it so give me your hand." Nicole reaches out toward Rachel, who puts her hand out and grasp Nicole's hand like a handshake. Nicole concentrates for a moment and sends a zap of electricity from her palm into Rachel's.

Rachel pulls her hand back quickly and shakes out the tingly feeling. "So, you the God of static electricity or something." 

Nicole lets out a hearty laugh. "Close but no. I can manipulate my bodies electrical charges. It started off just in my fingers and toes but with centuries of practice I've learned to harness it. I can cover my body in it as well as project it from my hands." 

"Okay Thor. So, is it true the powers come from the paternal line?" Rachel wonders.

"It is true but unfortunately being half mortal, you won't manifest it. You need the maternal God gene to activate it." Nicole says. "You do however have increased strength and agility. Your metabolism is higher than a normal mortal. You also have better healing capabilities." Nicole explains.

"But I am still mortal." Rachel says quietly.

Nicole sets her fork down. "Unfortunately, yes. I don't know how this is going to go at all, but what I do know is that we are here now and we're together. I am going to take every moment we can get and cherish every one of them as much as I cherish you." 

Rachel gives her a small smile and goes back to pushing her food around with her fork. "Is that why some Gods won't claim their demigod children?" 

"It could be, to be honest I've never asked. I just know that this is more than worth it to me. You are more than worth it. If it ever gets to be too much for you though, I want you to be open and honest with me. I won't pretend this is easy for me and I can just imagine it's so much harder for you." Nicole gives Rachel a sympathetic smile.

"I guess having always known I would grow old and die, that part doesn't bother me as much as maybe down the line you decide watching me get to that point would be too painful for you." Rachel admits. 

"Well, we have plenty of time for me to prove I won't. Now this is some heavy conversation for lunch. It's more a bottle of wine and fireplace type conversation. Let's get back to who this Billy kid is." Nicole changes the subject. 

"I already told you who he is." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Yes, super briefly. How well do you know this kid?" Nicole inquires.

"He's not a kid and I already told you he takes his breaks in the alley between our building and the restaurants. Like two weeks ago I was out there when he went on break and we introduced ourselves. We've talked a few times since then and he mentioned this place." Rachel shrugs.

"Do you like him?" Nicole asks before taking another bite.

"Ugh this is such a cliché conversation." Rachel whines.

"Umm okay. How so?" Nicole asks.

"You've never watched one of those teen dramas where the sisters talk about boys?" Rachel raises an eyebrow at Nicole.

"No, can't say I have. I don't watch much television." Nicole confesses.

"Well, we'll have to binge some shows then." Rachel declares.

"Binge watch?" 

"Oh yeah. It means to watch like an entire show or season of a show in one sitting." Rachel explains.

"That sounds extreme." Nicole laughs.

"It's a thing now that everyone has at least one streaming service now." Rachel shrugs.

"I know Wynonna put Netflix on my television, but I can't say I've ever been on it. I tend to just put the news on and have it playing in the background while I do other things." 

"Well, that's particularly boring and adult of you." Rachel observes.

Nicole laughs at Rachel's delivery. "Well, I am considered an adult and apparently I am boring." She shrugs her indifference. "We should be getting back soon though." 

They pick up their refuse and put it in the correct receptacles and make their way back towards the office. They're about halfway back when Nicole's phone goes off. She checks it and see's that it's the front desk calling. 

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Nic, so sorry to bother you on your lunch but that lady is back and when I told her you were out to lunch, she said she'd wait. So, she's currently sitting in reception. Still won't give me her name though." Stephanie explains. 

"No problem Steph. We're almost back. Tell her I'll be there in less than five minutes." Nicole replies.

"Will do, see you in a bit." Steph says and hangs up.

"Stay behind me when we get there until you have a clear path to the reception desk. I want you to stay with Steph why I talk to this woman. I don't know who she is but it seems she's pretty adamant to see me." Nicole tells Rachel as they pick up the pace. 

They make it to the office in less than three minutes, Nicole slowing down as they come up on the corner of the building. She glances into the windows to see if she can tell who the woman is. Her back is turned to the windows so all Nicole can tell is she's slim and older, with short greying black hair. Nicole makes sure Rachel is behind her and steps through the doors, subtly pushing Rachel towards the desk.

She walks up to the seated woman and extends her hand. "Hello, I hear you've been waiting to see me. I'm Nicole Haught and I apologize for not being available last night." 

The woman stands up and accepts Nicole's hand. "Hello, the apology should be coming from me actually. I didn't realize I was showing up out of business hours yesterday. It was a long drive to get here and my sense of time was a bit off." 

Nicole nods her understanding. "So how can I help you Miss...."

"Oh, my manners I'm sorry. I'm Gus McCready. I actually am looking for one of my nieces. I hear she works for you."

"Well, I don't usually give out private information of my employees but if you can give me the name of your niece I can see that a message gets to her." Nicole offers.

"I guess that's all I can really ask. Her name is Wynonna. Wynonna Earp." Gus says.

Nicole gasps and drops Gus's hand. "Wait which half are related to?" 

"Her mother is my sister." Gus explains. "I take it you know her history then?"

"I know what she's been willing to share. I was also there for some of it. I did not know her mother had a sister." Nicole says warily.

Gus sighs. "You wouldn't know because Wynonna doesn't know. Most of our side disowned Michelle when she went off with Ward. There are things Wynonna needs to know and Michelle is too afraid to come see her herself so I told her I would come here." 

Seeing the distress on Gus's face, Nicole makes a decision. "Okay, let's go into my office and talk." She motions for Gus to follow her to the reception desk. "Steph can you get Gus here a visitor’s card please." 

Stephanie opens a drawer and pulls out a handheld device and a keycard. She puts the keycard in one end and opens a small latch on the other end that holds a scanner. "Please put your thumb on the scanner please." She holds the device up to Gus who complies with the request. Gus feels a bit of heat on her thumb before the device beeps. Stephanie reads the screen. "All clear boss, one hundred percent angel." She says to Nicole.

Gus looks at Nicole questioningly. "Can't ever be too careful in my line of work." She grabs the keycard from the device and hands it to Gus. "This has a bio metric chip in it that is now matched to only you. It will allow you guest access to the office. It also tells us where you are at all times in the building. If it's removed from your person, it will alert us as well. So, keep it in your pocket. You won't want to get caught without it." Nicole explains.

Gus takes the card and puts it in her front pocket. "Quite the security you've got here." She observes.

Nicole shrugs. "My people and the cases we work are important to me. So, I protect them as best I can." 

"I can see that." Gus dryly delivers. "I can respect it as well." 

"Alright follow me. Rachel can you find Wynonna for us please? I'm willing to bet she's in the rec room on the third floor." Nicole says.

"Sure Nic. I'm on it." Rachel says and disappears through the door to the offices. 

"Alright follow me." Nicole leads Gus through the main office and down the hall to her office. "This is me." She opens the door for Gus and lets her through first. "Go ahead and have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?" She says opening her mini fridge and showing Gus a bottle of water or lemonade. 

"Some water would be wonderful thank you." Gus accepts the offered bottle and sits in one of the guest chairs.

"So, I don't know how soon Wynonna will be here but why don't you tell me how you learned she works for me." Nicole says as she sits in her desk chair. 

"It took me about a week to find the two of you. I knew of your agency but not that Wynonna was working here until I met one of your clients on accident. We happened to be going through the same doorway and she was telling everyone how your agency had found a family relic she had thought was lost. She mentioned Wynonna by name as the person who returned it to her. So, I looked up your agency and asked around. Got confirmation that Wynonna worked here and now here I am." Gus explains.

"Well, that was definitely less exciting than I thought it would be." Nicole laughs lightly. 

Gus chuckles as well. "Sorry to disappoint." 

"Well now that that mystery is solved why exactly are you trying to find Wynonna now, after all this time?" Nicole asks.

"I'd really like to only have to tell this story once if you don't mind." Gus confesses. 

"Fair enough." Nicole concedes. 

They don't wait long before they hear two sets of footsteps coming down the hall towards the office. The door opens and Rachel walks in first quickly followed by Wynonna. 

"Hey boss, you wanted to see me?" Wynonna says to Nicole sparing a short glance towards Gus.

"Not me actually. She's the one who wanted to see you." Nicole motions at Gus to take over. 

Gus clears her throat and stands up. "Hello Wynonna, we've never met but I'm your aunt." She holds her hand out to Wynonna. 

"I'm sorry I must have misheard you. I don't have an aunt." Wynonna retorts stepping back from the offered hand. 

Gus drops her hand back to her side. "I know you think that but I'm your mother's sister."

"Michelle may have given birth to me but she's no mother to me so therefore you are also not my aunt." Wynonna tries to leave the office.

"Nonna. Let's hear her out. After she's said her piece you can tell her to fuck off and leave you alone and I'll make sure it happens, but I have a feeling she has something important to say." Nicole stops Wynonna from leaving.

Wynonna stops at the door, taking a deep breath she turns around. "You have five minutes." She says not moving from where she is.

Gus nods her understanding. "You have every reason to hate the Gibson side of your family, I know that to be true. The way we abandoned you and your sister, when your parents parted ways, will always be one of the things that haunts me the most." 

"I feel sooo sorry for you." Wynonna says sarcastically.

"I didn't say that for sympathy girl. I said it so I could apologize to you. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, and it was absolutely the worst possible thing we could have done. I apologize for my part in it. I don't deserve forgiveness for it, but I hope one day I can begin to make amends with you." Gus explains.

"It's going to take a lot more than some pretty words for that to happen." Wynonna responds.

"Fair enough. There is another reason I am here. When Ward and Michelle parted ways it's not for the reasons you think. They were being hunted by the Seven. I'm sure you know who they are." Gus says.

Wynonna nods. "I do." 

"Well, I don't. So please explain." Nicole adds.

"Okay, well the Seven are the hunters of the Demon Realm. They do the dirty work of the Demon elite. The word had gotten out that Ward was having children with an Angel. This was mere months before the start of the war between Angels and Demons, so you can imagine how large the divide was between the two." Gus pauses to take a sip of her water. "Ward got word of the impending war but not that the Seven had been called to hunt him, so he sent your mother back to the Angels, to protect her. She wanted to bring you and Willa with her, but when she spoke to our father, he refused to bring you under our protection. Ward told her to go anyways and that he would make sure you and Willa were safe. I don't know what exactly happened when Ward and Willa were killed or how you survived. I only know the war started soon after and we had all thought you were killed as well."

"I survived because I was with Nicole and learning to embrace my gifts from my Angel heritage. I think that at the time the Seven were called to Hunt I was using my shadowing gift. It would be the only reason they wouldn't have been able to track me as well." Wynonna explains. 

Gus takes in the information. "That would make a lot of sense. That's how countless Angels were able to survive the war. So, you did get gifts from your mother then?" 

"I did. I'm not telling you any others though." Wynonna spits.

"I wouldn't expect you too and that's not why I was asking. You're one of only a handful of children from a Demon/Angel relationship so we don't have a lot of information on if the gifts are passed down or not." Gus sits down. "Do you want to hear more or want me to leave?" 

"Finish your story." Wynonna says.

"Alright. When Michelle learned of the deaths of Ward, Willa, and we thought you as well, she spiraled into a deep depression and we had to take her back to the Angel Realm to help her. She spent two decades in what could be considered an Angel psychiatric hospital. When she was released, our father pushed her to marry another Angel. He paraded her around the Angel Realm and introduced her to every single male Angel he could find." Wynonna scoffs and Gus nods her agreement. "Michelle spent as much time with me and my husband as she could, but father always came for her eventually. Our friend Julian could see the toll it was taking on Michelle, we've all known each other for a few centuries, so he offered to marry her and live as a married couple while only being friends." 

"I've read enough fanfiction to know where this is going." Rachel says reminding everyone she's in the room. They all turn to look at her. Nicole trying to hide her smile. "What? Okay shutting up now." 

"Anyways." Gus continues. "Eventually they fell in love and the marriage became a real one."

"Called it." Rachel says only loud enough for Nicole to hear, who tries to smother her laugh with a cough.

"The part I really came here to tell you is you have a younger sister. Her name is Waverly." Gus says.

Wynonna rubs her temples. "What is it with the W's? So, I have a younger half-sister in the Angel Realm?" 

"We actually don't know where she is to be honest. She learned about Michelle's past and left the Realm to find out more. Last we heard from her she had found out you hadn't been killed and was looking for you. I was hoping that I would show up here and Waverly would be with you." Gus answers. 

"How long has it been since you've heard from her?" Nicole asks.

"Eight days." Gus turns to look at Nicole as she answers her. "I know that doesn't sound like long, but she was checking in with me every other day and then suddenly radio silence for eight days. I'm worried." 

"Nicole can I talk to you in private please?" Wynonna interrupts. 

"Sure, we can use the file room across the hall." Nicole says standing and following Wynonna out into the hall and into the file room. 

Wynonna shuts the door and leans her forehead against it. "So, honesty time. I think I know how to find out where Waverly is."

"What? How?" Nicole responds.

"Six days ago, a man walked up to me on the street and said that he knew where they were holding my sister. I told him my sister was dead and he said to look inside myself and try again. I just walked away at the time but later that night I opened up my family connection for the first time in a century. It was there but faint. I can feel the thin tether connecting me and Michelle but there's another stronger one. I didn't know at the time who it led to. I'm beginning to think now it belongs to Waverly." Wynonna explains.

Nicole steps up behind Wynonna and pulls her friend around, seeing the tears in her eyes. "I know what family means to you, so you have my word we will find Waverly and bring her home safely." 

"Don't promise that Nic. You can't know that it'll work out that way." Wynonna replies.

"I can and I do. I know it because I have the best team in all the Realms and we're going to put the full force of this agency into finding her." Nicole swears.

Wynonna pulls Nicole into a tight hug. "Thank you." 

Nicole rubs circles on Wynonna's back. "Anything for you Nonna, you know that. Now let's get back over there and tell Gus what we're going to do." 

Wynonna nods and follows Nicole back into the office. Nicole sits down in her office chair and Wynonna sits down on the sofa with Rachel. Gus has remained in the visitor’s chair. "Alright Gus, Wynonna and I are in agreement we're going to find Waverly. What happens after that is up to all of you." Nicole states.

Gus gives a sad smile. "Thank you." She turns to Wynonna. "I know our family has never done anything but hurt you, but Waverly is the best of us. She has a better heart than anyone I've ever met. As soon as she found out you were alive, she was looking for you. She even told father off for all he's done. You and her share a lot of traits from what I can tell." 

Wynonna nods. "I can tell. We have a tether." 

Gus gasps. "You can feel the tethers?" 

"Yes, I always was able to with Michelle and Willa. I shut it down after Willa was killed and only reopened it recently." Wynonna explains. 

"We can use that to find her! She shut off her connection to the rest of the family but if you can still feel the tether it can direct you to her." Gus explains. 

"Okay before we do that, we need to get the team together and explain what's going on. Gus do you have accommodations nearby?" Nicole asks.

Gus shakes her head. "No, I only got a cheap room for last night so I could come back this morning." 

"Alright well we'll put you up on the third floor for now. Rachel get a call out, full team meeting in an hour." Nicole says to Rachel.

Rachel jumps up and starts to head out of the office, towards her own desk. "Does that include the two teams in the Realms?" 

"Yes, it does." Nicole confirms. Rachel heads off to do as Nicole says. Nicole turns to Gus. "We will convene with the team and get a plan sorted. Why don't we get you set up with an apartment on the third floor." 

Nicole and Gus stand up but Wynonna stays sitting. Nicole looks at her questioningly. "I'm going to go to my office and make a couple calls. I'll see you at the meeting." Wynonna says getting up and walking past the other two women.

"Wynonna." Gus calls after her. Wynonna stops and Gus walks up to her. "I know you have no reason to believe this, but Michelle does love you." 

Wynonna nods. "Let's find Waverly first then maybe I'll see her." She turns around and walks away. 

"Give her time. She's been hit with a lot today." Nicole says stepping up beside Gus. "I think we all have and it's going to be a long couple of days." 

Gus nods. "You're not lying."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me awhile but I hope you like it. We're making some movement on the Waverly front. :)
> 
> Comments/kudos/constructive criticism welcomed.

Nicole takes Gus into the main room of the office; she leads the older woman to Jeremy's desk. 

"Hey Jer, we need to upgrade Gus's access from just visitor to this floor and the third-floor residences." She says tapping him on the shoulder.

Jeremy startles with a small squeak. "Nicole! Will you stop doing that?!" He turns and looks at the two women, Nicole is trying to hide her smile and Gus looks vaguely amused. 

"Sorry Jer, but it's not my fault you're so easily surprised." Nicole puts her hands up in a placating manner. 

Jeremy sighs. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. Anyways, what did you need again?"

"Jer this is Gus, Gus this is Jeremy, our resident tech genius." She allows them a moment to greet each other. "We need her keycard changed from just guest access to access to this level of offices and the residences on the third floor."

"Sure, can I have the card?" He puts his hand out and Gus gives him her card. He grabs a device almost identical to the one Stephanie had used earlier. He inserts Gus's card in one end and flips open the latch on the other end, instead of a scanner this one has a keypad which he quickly enters a couple codes on. The device beeps, he removes the card, and hands it back to Gus. "All set. Anything else I can do for you?" 

"That was all we needed right now. Did you get the alert about the meeting yet?" Nicole asks.

"Yeah, I got it just a minute ago. Everything alright? It's not often we're all called in at once." Jeremy replies.

"All will be explained soon. Promise. In the meantime, can you check any of our cases, closed or open, and see if there's anyone in particular who would have a grudge against Wynonna or angel/demon hybrids." 

"Umm okay. Do you know how long that list is going to possibly be? At least when it comes to grudges against Wynonna?" Jeremy asks.

Nicole sighs. "I know but it would be a decent starting point for what I'll explain later." 

Jeremy nods. "Alright. I can write an algorithm to search, make it a little faster." He proceeds to turn around to his computer and start typing, ignoring the two women still standing behind him. 

Nicole turns to Gus. "Alright let’s get you upstairs so you can relax for a bit. Do you have any luggage or anything in your vehicle you'd like brought in?" 

"My suitcase is in my truck." Gus answers. "Is there somewhere, other than the street, I can park my truck?"

"We have a protected lot. If you'll give me your keys, I'll make sure it's pulled into the lot and have your suitcase brought up to your room." Nicole holds her hand out for the keys.

Gus pulls her keys out of her pocket and sets them in Nicole's hand. "It's the Blue Ford out front. Bags in the back seat." 

"Got it. Give me one moment." Nicole walks to another cubicle and talks to the man sitting there. She hands him the keys and he bounds out to do as asked. Nicole returns to Gus. "Alright that's taken care of. Let's head upstairs." She motions for Gus to follow her.

Nicole leads Gus to the elevators at the back of the office. "Go ahead and scan your card." She says as she points to the reader.

Gus puts her card on the reader and watches as the doors open. "Huh, you don't believe in buttons?" She asks dryly.

Nicole laughs and shakes her head. She steps on the elevator and waits for Gus to join her before she points to the panel of buttons in front of them. "Buttons are just fine, but with this kind of business we need to make it harder for any competition to make it into the inner circle. So, Jeremy came up with the key cards as an extra layer of security. You'll need to scan your card here as well then push the floor three button." Nicole points out the scanner for Gus.

Gus does as Nicole instructs and soon the elevator doors close and the elevator rises to the correct floor. The doors open and the two women step off. Nicole heads to a reception type area that houses a small desk and computer. She moves the mouse to turn on the monitor. "I'm just checking which rooms are available. This floor is just residences for employees and sometimes our clients need to stay with us as well." She finds what she's looking for and stands up straight. "Okay looks like room five is the closest room available. It's just a few doors down from the elevators. Just need to do one last thing, can I have your keycard again please?" 

Gus hands Nicole the key card, Nicole proceeds to swipe it through the reader that is attached to the computer. "Okay all set. Your card will now allow you access to the first floor, this floor, and your room. If you'll follow me, I'll show you your room."

Nicole quickly steps around the desk and down the hallway, Gus hurrying to keep up. "So, if it's not a secret what kind of clients do you normally have using these rooms?" Gus asks.

"We're mostly known for the supernatural side of the business, but we take on people trying to get out of abusive situations as well. A lot of times they need a safe place to stay until we can get them onto their next place. Nowhere in the city is safer than here." Nicole stops in front of door five. "Okay this is you. Go ahead and put your card here." She points to a spot just to the left of the lock on the door. Gus follows her instructions and soon hears a click as the door unlocks. "Your card, my card, and Champ's card are the only ones who can open this door. Champ is my head of internal security, so he needs access in case of a breach." Nicole explains.

Gus nods her head. "That makes sense." She follows Nicole through the doorway and into the room. 

Nicole flips a switch on the wall. "This is the master switch for your room. If this is in the off position it shuts off anything that can emit light or sound. It's part of our security protocols, in case of a breach. Also, in case of a breach, you will hear a page over our PA system asking Mr. Hardy to come to reception. It's an automatic page as soon as one of our panic buttons is hit. There are many hidden in plain sight throughout the building." She walks over to the bed and points to a knot in the wood of the headboard. "This is one of them in here. The main one in here is the red button on the phone." She moves to the bathroom and turns on the light, Gus follows her. "Here is the last one." She points to what looks to be a normal tile on the wall above the sink. "This one is a little bit harder to see but if you look closely, it is slightly off color from the rest of the tile. Just push it and the alert will go out." 

The two women move back into the bedroom portion of the room. The room consists of a queen-sized bed with end tables, a single dresser, desk and chair, a loveseat with a coffee table, as well as a hutch holding a medium sized television. 

"Looks nicer than any of the hotel rooms I've ever been in. Who likes the dark wood?" Gus asks.

Nicole blushes. "I may have been going through a dark wood faze when I furnished the building. In my defense though it is pretty timeless." 

Gus laughs. "No judgement on my end. I live in a log cabin and have all sorts of wood finishes around."

Nicole nods and smiles. "Alright, Tony should be here any moment with your..." Nicole is cut off by a knock on the door. "Bag." She finishes. She makes her way to the door and looks through the peephole to verify it's Tony before she opens the door. Once the door is opened Tony hands her Gus's bag wordlessly and immediately turns around and leaves. 

"He's not much for words." Gus remarks dryly.

"Not usually no." Nicole responds. "Okay here's your bag, I'll leave you to it. Be downstairs in the conference room in thirty-five minutes. If you can't find the conference room just ask anyone in the office to show you." 

"Will do." Gus says.

Nicole nods and makes her way out of the room, making sure the door shuts securely behind her. She makes her way quickly to the elevator, scanning her card, and swiftly getting in the car when the doors open. She goes through the routine of getting herself onto the fourth floor. Locking herself in her sanctuary, she opens a panel on the far wall, and grabs out a cellphone. Turning it on she's happy to see she had remembered to charge it before putting it away last time. She goes to her computer to shut down the signal jammers and makes her call. 

It rings twice before someone answers. "Hey, I need you to come in." She listens to the other person speak for a moment. "Yeah, I know I said I'd give you time but if you'd bother to look at a calendar now and again, you'll see it's been over the agreed upon year by eight months. Once the job is done you can go back to whatever it is your doing." She hears nothing but silence on the other end for a good minute before a sigh and a "Fine" comes through the line before it goes dead. 

She turns the phone off, puts it back and shuts the panel, before jamming the signals again. Leaning her head against the wall she gives herself exactly thirty seconds to rest before turning around and leaving the floor. As she descends in the elevator, she checks her watch to see she still has twenty-five minutes before the meeting and decides to check in with Wynonna. 

Making her way through the office she sees her employees hard at work on various tasks. She stops for a second and takes in the sounds of the office. The clicking of keyboards, the hum of the HVAC system, Jeremy slurping his coffee, a tiny huff of amusement from Robin, who is looking at Jeremy with affection, and the ever-present hum of all the electrical equipment. Taking a deep breath, she allows the normality of the sounds to center her back on her task, and she moves towards Wynonna's office. 

As she approaches Wynonna's office, she can see the door is shut and no light is coming through the window. She looks through the window and sees Wynonna laying on her couch with her right arm across her eyes. Lost in debate with herself on whether to disturb her friend or not she barely hears Wynonna huff followed shortly by the brunette woman saying, "Haught either come in or leave but quit staring through the window like a creeper." 

Giving out a small laugh Nicole decides her friend must be up for company if she didn't tell her to get lost. She opens the door and steps through. "Sorry didn’t want to bother you if you weren't up for it." She says as she sits down in one of Wynonna's guest chairs. 

Wynonna sits up on the couch and looks at Nicole. "One, you're never a bother, annoying sometimes yes, but never a bother. Two it's your damn building, go wherever you please." 

"It may be my building, but this is your office. You also know that isn't even remotely how I operate." Nicole responds.

Wynonna nods her head absently. "Yeah, yeah. Anyhow what can I do for you Haughtstuff?" 

Nicole shakes her head in amusement. "Never going to get you to call me just Nicole, am I?" 

"Probably not in this lifetime." Wynonna laughs. "Get it? Cause we're immortal?" 

"Yeah, I got it Nonna." Nicole smiles. "Anyways I came here to check on you. You ready for this?" 

"Ugh not even remotely, but it's not like I have a choice. Either we do this and find her, or I don't even want to think of what could happen. It's not like anyone else has a good of a chance at finding her as we do." Wynonna answers.

"As true as that may be, you do still have a choice in the matter. We can do this without you." Nicole offers.

"You could but it would be easier and faster if I worked on it. With the tether and all." Wynonna points to her chest. "I opened up the tether further and I can tell she's in distress but not in any pain. I can't get a read on a location though, or even a direction to start in."

"Maybe Gus can help you with that." Nicole says.

Wynonna nods solemnly. "That's my guess anyways."

"So apart from not sure how to use the tether do you have any other reservations?" Nicole asks.

Wynonna looks down at her feet. "I've been without family for so long I'm not even sure what to do with it now that it's found me." 

"You've been without blood family, but you've always had family Nonna." Nicole says. "I get what you're saying though. You've always been my sister in my eyes but when I found Rachel it definitely was different." 

"I guess you do get it then." Wynonna agrees. "Anyways I'm good. We'll cross the family bridge once Waverly is safe and out of harm’s way." Wynonna stands up and Nicole follows suit. "Alright let’s get this show on the road." 

Nicole follows Wynonna out of the office and down the hallway to the conference room. They step inside to find a few people milling about. Nicole is pleasantly surprised to find Doc and Gus deep in discussion. She shares a puzzled glance with Wynonna before making her way to the head of the large conference table. 

Soon the conference room becomes a bit cramped as people come in. Champ closes the door behind him when he enters. "Everyone is here except Stephanie at the desk." He says to Nicole as he makes his way to his chair near the front of the table.

"Thanks Champ. Alright let's begin." Nicole gives a moment for everyone to settle in. "We have a priority case that will take precedence over all non-emergency cases. I want all eyes and ears on it. There will not be a paper trail as of yet so all reports will be directly to me." She pauses for a second to gather her thoughts. "We have what we believe is an abducted Angel." She hears a murmur start in the room. "Pay attention please." The room goes silent. "We do not have much information to go on. What we do have is a name, Waverly Charles, and the date she last contacted her Aunt. Her aunt is here today asking us for help." She gestures for Gus to stand up. "Would you mind filling us in on what you know?"

Gus nods and joins Nicole at the front of the room. "My niece left the Realm exactly 22 days ago searching for a family member we had all thought was dead. She was in consistent contact with me, a minimum of every other day. Eight days ago, she didn't check in with me like she was supposed to. I tried contacting her via our family bond, but she had shut her side of it off from the rest of the family. The only other contact I had for her was a cellphone she bought when she came to the Mortal Realm. Every time I've called it, it rang until the voicemail picked up. Eventually it just went straight to voicemail. I'm guessing either the battery is dead or she's out of service range." 

"Do you have any indications of where she was looking?" Doc asks. 

"I know she was here in the city. Other than that, I don't have an exact location no." Gus answers.

"What about her tendencies? Did she have a particular food she liked or a hotel she was most likely to use?" Champ asks.

"She's vegetarian so that may narrow it down a bit. As for the place to stay I don't know. She wasn't using any of her family money so I can't tell you where she was spending money." Gus says.

"If she wasn't using family money, where would she have gotten money?" Wynonna asks.

"She liked to work the summers at the History Museum here in the city. She put the money she made in her own account. Before you ask, I don't know what mortal bank she used." 

"Okay we can check with the museum and see if she setup a direct deposit with them. Jeremy let's run a search of hotel registries. Use Waverly Charles first. If you don't find anything let me know. I've got another possible name for you to run." Nicole says to Jeremy. "As for everyone else. Ears to the ground, I want to know what the chatter is. Anything even remotely suspicious gets investigated. No one goes alone. They've already taken one Immortal let's not give them more. Check in using priority protocols, code 1." She looks around the room, making eye contact with a few people. "I'm sure I don't have to tell any of you how dangerous this could be. Not only for Waverly but the ones who are holding her. Let's be as safe as possible people." She looks quickly to Wynonna. "I'll be working with a small team myself. Wynonna, Doc, Robin, and Champ you're with me. Rachel, you're in charge of check ins. Schedule them accordingly, maximum of two hours between when in the field." 

The door opens interrupting whatever Nicole was going to say next. Nicole looks to her side and see's Doc visibly stiffen at the sight of the new arrival. The tension in the room goes up noticeably. "Well, that's as warm of a welcome as I guess I could expect." The woman says. 

"Kate, dramatic entrance as always." Nicole says waving the woman to the front. "We just got done filling everyone else in, but I can fill you in, in private, in a moment." 

"Works for me." Kate shrugs and leans against the wall next to Nicole, taking a moment for a quick glance towards Doc, who meets her gaze with a questioning look in his yes. She quickly averts her eyes back to Nicole, who gives a subtle shake of her head. 

"Okay, anyone who didn't get a direct assignment, I want you hitting up your CI's. Ask if they've seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. Let's concentrate around transient areas and circle out from there. They know the ins and outs of the city and will know if something is off. If I didn't say your name earlier, you are dismissed. Make sure you get with Rachel before you leave the building to set up a check in schedule. Thank you." Nicole watches as most of the room empties. Leaving her, Gus, Kate, Wynonna, Doc, Robin, Champ, and Jeremy. 

"I can leave in a second, I just figured you didn't want to say the other name to check in front of everyone else." Jeremy says standing up.

"You are correct. The other name I want you to search is Waverly Earp." Everyone looks at her questioningly. "If she was trying to find Wynonna it stands to reason she would use the Earp name to draw some attention to herself." 

"That actually makes a lot of sense. She's always thinking of things like that." Gus says. 

"Okay time out. Why would Waverly be looking for Wynonna?" Doc asks looking between Wynonna and Nicole.

"Because she's my sister." Wynonna says quietly. 

"I thought your sister was killed?" Jeremy asks. 

"My older sister was yes, but it's recently come to light that I have a younger half-sister who is a full Angel instead of a half breed like me." Wynonna spits out. 

"I'm so sorry Wynonna, I should have so said that differently." Jeremy apologizes.

Wynonna nods at him. "Okay now we're all read into the situation except for why you called in Kate here." Wynonna points at the dark-skinned woman standing next to Nicole.

"She called me in because being a vampire I can use her kin's blood to help sniff her out." Kate explains. 

"How does that work?" Gus asks.

"I would need to take a small drink from the family member. No bite, just a cut I can take some blood from. Once I have the taste, I am more sensitive to the call of blood within a family bond." Kate explains. 

"Why no bite?" Jeremy asks. 

"Because if I open the wound with my teeth, it will be like a feed and I could lose the ability to stop on my own. That didn't turn out so well last time for any of us involved." Kate explains. 

"That's an understatement my dear." Doc finally speaks. "I would very much like to not have that experience again." He rubs at his left bicep absentmindedly. 

"I second Doc's statement." Champ says raising his hand.

"Let's move on. Jeremy, please get working on those searches." Jeremy leaves the room with a nod. Nicole focuses on Kate. "Are you in a better place than the last time you were in this building?" 

"I am." Kate says confidently. "I have not drunk directly from a human since. All my blood is purchased correctly from legal sources." Kate explains.

"Okay. Gus, Wynonna either of you willing to do this?" Nicole asks.

"I'll do it." Wynonna says first. She grabs her knife from her boot and goes to cut her arm. 

"Wait! Let's do this in the sub-basement. Just in case." Nicole says. 

"That's not a bad idea actually. I haven't tasted an Immortal in almost a century so I don't know how I will react." Kate admits. 

"Okay, let's go." Nicole says and leads the team to the elevators. Seeing Doc and Champ hesitant to ride in an elevator with Kate she says, "Okay boys let's not all cramp into one car. Take the next one." 

Doc and Champ nod relieved while Robin just looks amused. The four women load into the elevator, as the doors close, they all start to chuckle. 

"Ma'am I don't know you but if you can make those two burly men look like scared puppies, you and I are going to get along." Gus says. 

"They actually have good reason for being hesitant to spend time with me. They were there when I lost control. If it weren’t for those two, I would have killed that poor woman. They were able to pry me off her but not without some damage to them. What finally got me to come too was Doc putting his own arm in my mouth and allowing me to bite him." Kate explains. 

"How did that make you come out of it." Gus asks. 

"At the time Doc and I were blood bonded. Which is something I don't have time to explain right now but suffice to say tasting that magic on my tongue brought me back to who I was, who I am." Kate remembers. 

Gus puts her hand on Kate's bicep. "I'm sorry you had to experience that. The mortals all think of immortality as this beautiful thing, they don't understand how it can also be a curse." 

Kate nods and sniffs away her tears. "Thank you. Anyways I asked for time to go back to my maker and relearn how to control myself. Nicole was gracious enough to grant me time off and a small retainer as a consultant for the agency." 

"It wasn't anything you didn't deserve Kate. All of us have lost control at one point in time or another. Being alive as long as we all have is a delicate balance of control." Nicole says. 

The elevator doors open to reveal the sub-basement. They enter into a large open portion, a hallway at the far end leads to many smaller chambers. The women wait for the elevator to go back up and bring the men down. 

Once they're all in the sub-basement Nicole leads them all across the larger room and down the hallway, stopping at one of the doors. She puts her keycard up against the wall near the door handle and hears the click signifying the door is now unlocked. She pushes it open but stays just outside the door. 

"Champ, Doc, Robin, you three stay outside. In case this goes south, lock down the room and don't let anyone out." Nicole instructs the men, who take up positions around the door. "Okay ladies, after you." Nicole motions the other three women into the room. Once they're all inside she shuts the door and makes sure it's secure. She punches in a code on the panel next to the door. "Okay I just deactivated the key card reader from this side. So, the only way we're getting out of here is if this goes well and I give the boys the password."

"Well, that would have been nice to know before we came in here." Wynonna says. 

"Would you have changed your mind?" Nicole asks her.

Wynonna thinks about it for a second and shakes her head. "Yeah, you're right. Okay let's get this bar open. You okay with this being me?" She asks Gus.

"Doesn't matter to me. Do you have a preference?" Gus asks Kate. 

Kate shrugs. "Normally I'd say whoever had the closest blood, but you're the same. So, it's really no matter. I just need enough to sense the call, a few ounces at most."

"Okay I'll do it. Any allergies to Demons?" Wynonna jokes. 

"Considering I am one, that would be a no." Kate answers. "It's the Angel part I'm not sure of. Should be fine though."

"Okay then." Wynonna pulls her knife out and places the blade against her skin of her left forearm. "No teeth." She says to Kate.

"No teeth. You have my word." Kate agrees.

"Here goes nothing." Wynonna makes a small incision about 3 inches above her wrist. Just deep enough to allow a small trickle of blood. "Alright Carmilla take your sip." She says as she extends her arm out to Kate.

"I've met Carmilla, so thanks for the compliment." Kate says as she leans down and seals her mouth over the wound. She licks the trickle of blood and pulls just a few more drops out of the wound before releasing Wynonna and stepping back quickly. "Okay I have it now. Can you please seal that up? It's been quite a time since I drank from another Immortal and it can be intoxicating if I'm not careful." 

Wynonna puts her right hand over the cut. "Add that to the list of things it would have been good to know before we stepped in here." She says sarcastically. 

"I knew. Hence why we are in this room." Nicole shrugs. 

"Share with the class next time Red. Anyone bring a Band-Aid with them?" Wynonna asks.

"No need for one. Show me your arm." Gus says stepping in front of Wynonna. 

Wynonna takes her hand away from the cut and holds her arm out to Gus. Gus places her hand where Wynonna's just was and closes her eyes. Wynonna feels her arm start to get warm and almost pulls away, but a quiet "stay still" from Gus makes her freeze. A moment later Gus opens her eyes and nods to Wynonna before releasing her arm and stepping away. 

Wynonna looks at her arm to see the cut closed and not even a scar. "Huh, I'd heard that some Angels could do that, but I didn't expect it to be true." 

Nicole comes over and examines Wynonna's arm as well. "I've heard of it as well but had never seen it in action. How does it work?" She asks Gus. 

"Those of us that can do it try not to let it get out too much, so I would appreciate it if it stayed between us in this room for now." Gus says. The other three woman nod their assent to her wish. "Okay it's difficult to explain how we do it but it's an extra warmth or energy we carry with us. We share that with the wounded to help them heal. Some of us can heal more than others and some can bring someone back from the brink of death. None of us can use it to bring back the dead though." 

"Interesting." Nicole says looking at Wynonna's arm again. "Is it like other gifts? Handed down from the Paternal line?" 

"It may be." Gus answers. "It's not something that has ever been really researched. There's usually one or two in each family who can do it but there's no rhyme nor reason to who gets it." 

"Wait, does Waverly have this gift?" Wynonna asks.

Gus studies Wynonna for a moment. "Yes, she does. She's the strongest healer born to our family in centuries." 

Wynonna quickly turns to Nicole. "Do you think whoever took her is using her for her healing?" 

Nicole thinks for a moment. "It's a possibility. Why do you have someone in mind?" 

"Didn't the Gardner family announce that the creepy son has some rare disease?" Wynonna asks. 

"Okay why do you think that has something to do with Waverly's abduction? He's creepy and annoying but I don't think he's ever been accused of kidnapping before." Nicole says.

"Yeah yeah, I see your point, but it is something we can look into subtly. I know his older sister Mercedes. I can just play the good friend and ask how her brother is doing." Wynonna offers. 

"Okay but be gentle. No need to make this time worse for the family than it already is." Nicole acquiesces. "Now let's get out of here." She walks to the door and knocks twice. 

"What's the password Nicole?" Champ says through the intercom next to the door. 

Nicole sighs and pushes the button to activate the intercom on her side. "Eight seconds. Can we please come up with a new password?" She says as Champ opens the door. 

"What? It's iconic." Champ laughs. 

"It was also fifty years ago dude. Try finding something new to be proud of." Wynonna says as she pushes past him and out into the hallway. 

"Okay sheesh. We can come up with a new password." Champ says rubbing his shoulder where Wynonna pushed him out of the way. "So, I take it everything worked out?" 

"It worked as well as it could. If I get within a mile or so of her, I can pinpoint her location." Kate answers.

"Well, that's where you're up Wynonna. We need to open up that tether and see how useful it is to our search." Nicole says. "We can use my apartment. Less noise pollution and no security cameras." 

"Thanks." Wynonna says to Nicole. "I'm definitely out of practice doing more than just feeling the existence of the tethers. I may need your help Gus." 

"You have it." Gus answers. "A quiet calm environment is an ideal start." 

"Let's get moving then." Nicole once again leads the group across the main room. 

"Nic, while you all work on the tether angle I can be out in the city seeing if I can feel her." Kate offers. 

"That's not actually a bad idea. Robin, Champ you two will accompany and help Kate." Nicole says to the two men. "Keep in contact. The same check in procedures apply to you as well. Get a radio from Rachel and let her know what you're doing." Nicole instructs them as she calls the elevator. 

Once they're all on she hits the button for the ground floor, to let off the three who will be leaving the building. As the door opens and the three steps off she says, "Be careful and let us know if you find anything." 

"You got it Nicole." Robin responds just before the doors close again and the elevator rises to the top floor.

"So, Nicole please tell me how you got Champ Hardy to work for you. For some reason I don't see his father being okay with him working for a woman let alone a God." Gus says. 

Nicole laughs. "Well, he actually came to me, if you'd believe it. Just after the second world war. He was tired of following the family business of war and wanted to do something different. He told me he wanted to help people instead of hurting them. His father has come around a couple times to try and persuade him to give it up, but Champ has held his ground." Nicole explains.

"I may not be his biggest fan but even I can respect a son standing up to his father. A high-born Demon father at that." Wynonna says. 

"He is an asset to this company if I do say so myself." Doc offers as well.

Gus takes in this new information "Well I'm glad for him then. His father is a piece of work. Constantly trying to get the Demon/Angel treaty changed. He thinks they should be able to hunt like they used to instead of just the ceremonial one they do now. Says the rituals aren't as affective without an actual sacrifice." Gus rolls her eyes. "We keep reminding him that the ground of the Realm is soaked with enough Angel and Demon blood to appease the next millennium of rituals. He's kind of a dick." 

"You know Gus, I wasn't sure I was going to like you, but you're definitely growing on me." Wynonna says to Gus.

"Likewise." Gus gives Wynonna a small smile. "When this is all over, I'd like it if we could take the time to talk. A real talk." 

"I think I'd like that." Wynonna says as the elevator reaches the top floor. 

Nicole silently leads them off the elevator and into her apartment. "Does anyone need anything to eat or drink before we get started?" She offers. 

"I could use a drink, anyone else?" Wynonna looks at Doc and Gus who nod their agreement. 

"Beer okay?" Nicole asks.

"As long as it's just one it won't affect the tether, so sure." Gus answers.

"Three beers coming up, make yourselves comfortable." Nicole says motioning to the chairs and couch. Doc chooses a chair on one end of the couch. Gus and Wynonna sit down on the couch, leaving the last chair for Nicole. Nicole returns with the beer and hands each of them a bottle, keeping one for herself. She pops the top open and sits in the last chair. "So how does this go?" 

"Well, that depends upon how much Wynonna knows about the tethers." Gus answers.

"I know they're only between blood related Angels. I had a tether with Willa and with Michelle. I know we can feel each other’s emotions through them. I have used the tether with Waverly to check on her emotions. She's not hurt but she's angry and a bit scared." Wynonna explains. 

"Did Michelle ever teach you to communicate through them?" Gus asks.

Wynonna shakes her head. "We were keeping most of our Angel heritage on the downlow. Even we knew that Demon/Angel hybrids weren't a popular idea around the Realm." 

Gus nods. “That's an understatement. Even now with the peace treaty in place there's still the ones who want to keep everyone separate. Okay that's where we'll start then. We'll open a tether between you and me." 

"Being related wouldn't you already have one?" Nicole asks. 

"Yes and no. One side has to be aware of the other to make it work. Wynonna was not aware of me so she couldn't have made one and I chose not to make one until we had met face to face." Gus answers.

"Waverly made one between me and her when she found out I was alive?" Wynonna asks.

"That's what I'm thinking yes. If you hadn't closed them off to yourself, you would have felt it." Gus explains. "Being as you thought the only two connections you had were gone, I don't blame you one bit for closing them off."

Wynonna nods. "Okay so how do we open one now?" 

"Close your eyes, reach for the tethers. Can you feel them?" Wynonna nods yes to Gus's question. "Okay, if you concentrate close you can feel where another tether should be." Gus closes her eyes and feels for her own tethers. She can feel where the one with Wynonna will grow. "I feel it on my end too. Use that space to push out a connection. I'll do the same and we'll meet halfway." Gus and Wynonna concentrate until they feel the tether snap into place. 

Wynonna opens her eyes. "Wow that's a rush." 

Gus nods. "You're not wrong. How old were you when the tethers were made between you, Willa, and Michelle?"

"I don't remember. They've just always been there?" Wynonna answers. 

"She did it when you were babies then." Gus answers. "It's harder to make a tether from one side but it is definitely doable, as you know, since Waverly was able to make one with you." 

"Just how strong is Waverly?" Doc inquires.

"I don't know for sure. We don't have like Angel aptitude tests. She's excelled at everything we've put in front of her but that doesn't include a lot of things. She's incredibly young for an Angel so she's barely hit ten percent of her training." Gus says.

"How old is she?" Wynonna asks. 

"She's twenty-five years old." Gus answers.

Wynonna sits back on the couch. "She's young by even human standards." 

Gus nods. "So, you see why we're worried. Any Angel her age would be at risk out here in the Mortal Realm alone." 

"So why was she allowed to be in the Mortal Realm alone?" Nicole asks.

Gus laughs. "Just wait until you meet her and tell me you could tell her no." She shakes her head. "Now we're wasting time. Wynonna what can you feel from the tether with Waverly?" 

"She seems to be asleep right now. She's calmer than she's been any time I've checked on her since you got here. How do I get a message to her?" Wynonna asks.

"There's a bunch of terms and mumbo jumbo on how to explain it but the simplest and fastest way I can say it is, use the tether like it's a string with two soup cans on either end. Speak into one end and it should travel to the other." Gus explains. "So, think about what you want to say to her and push it through the tether." 

"Okay here goes nothing." Wynonna says closing her eyes. 

*Waverly, it's Wynonna. Gus found me and we are searching for you. Do you know where you are? *

"How long until she receives the message?" Nicole asks.

"It would be immediate. If she's asleep it depends upon how deep of sleep, she's in. If she's sleeping lightly it might wake her up." Gus answers.

*Wynonna!!!*

Wynonna startles at what she assumes is Waverly's voice in her head. "Whoa that's freaky. Hold on I must have woken her up." She puts a hand up to stop anyone from speaking.

*Waverly, are you alright? *

*Oh, I'm peachy. Just tied up in a damp, dusty, desolate room, but I'm fine. *

*That's a lot of D's kid*

*Can we do the vocab lesson later? I'd kind of like to get out of here now. *

*Right, do you know where you are? *

*I think I'm in the basement of some house on the edge of the city. When they brought me here, they thought I was asleep, but I was just pretending. I couldn't see much without giving myself away but it's a big mansion type place and it has a Japanese Cherry tree in the center of the driveway. *

*I know that house. Hang tight we're coming. *

*Thank you, Wynonna. Tell Gus I'm okay? *

*I will. *

"I know where she is!" Wynonna jumps up from the couch. 

"Where?" Nicole asks standing as well.

"The Gardner mansion on the edge of the city." Wynonna tells them. Gus and Doc stand.

"How does she know that's where she is?" Nicole asks.

"She didn't know it as the Gardner mansion. But she described a large mansion type home on the edge of the city. With a Japanese Cherry tree in the center of the driveway." Wynonna says. 

Nicole nods. "Doc, get a couple of teams together. If they have her there, they may not let her go easily. Have Rachel call Kate and let her know. Send Kate and the boys to do some recon for us. She has superior vision so tell them not to get too close. We don't want to ruin our element of surprise." 

"Yes ma'am." Doc tips his hat and heads off to do Nicole's bidding. 

"What do you want me to do?" Gus asks. 

"You're coming with us but staying back in one of the vehicles. She'll need a friendly face when we bring her out." Nicole explains. "Wynonna, I think it would be a good idea if you stayed back too." 

"Oh, I don't think so!" Wynonna exclaims. "That's my sister."

"That is exactly why you will stay in a vehicle with Gus. This is emotional for you and emotions can make a person reckless. This must be a clean in and out. Once we have Waverly out, we will call in the authorities to take care of the Gardner's but not a moment before Waverly is out of their reach." Nicole says. "So, you're either on scene in a vehicle or left behind at the office with a babysitter. Which is it?" 

"Dammit Haught!" Wynonna pounds her fist on the back of the couch. "You better get her out in one piece, or you will be answering to me!" 

Nicole steps up to Wynonna and looks her in the eyes. "You have my solemn oath as a child of an Original God that I will bring Waverly out of there in one piece." 

Wynonna swallows hard and nods. "I'll hold you to that oath Nicole. I can't lose anyone else." 

Nicole pulls her into a hug. "I know Nonna, I know." She makes eye contact with Gus and nods at the older woman. "We'll leave in an hour. You're welcome to stay up here if you'd like. I can call up to let you know when to come down." 

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather be downstairs and hearing the plan." Gus answers. "I think it would do Wynonna some good as well." 

"Fair enough. Let's go." Nicole leads them out of her apartment and into the elevator. Once they make it down to the office level, she tells the two women to go to the conference room to wait, and heads to her office. 

In her office she goes to her personal gun safe and pulls out her two favorite weapons. Each has been modified to handle supernatural ammunition as well as human ammunition. 

"Do you think you're going to need those?" Rachel asks from the doorway. 

"I hope not but Gardner kidnapped an Angel I wouldn't put anything past him." Nicole answers her sister. 

"I know you're like indestructible and all that but be careful okay?" Rachel moves into the office and sits in one of the chairs. 

"I promise to be careful. There is no indication that Gardner has weapons that could hurt an Immortal, but I will check before we go just to make sure." Nicole says stepping around her desk and kneeling in front of Rachel. 

"So, Wynonna's sister, who saw that coming." Rachel tries to crack a joke, but Nicole can see the worry on her face.

"Hey, it'll be alright. We're taking almost the entire team to get one tiny Angel. I think if anything I'll be bored." Nicole reassures Rachel. 

"Just make sure when saving Wynonna's sister, you remember mine has to come home too." Rachel says holding onto her pendant. 

Nicole takes hers out of her shirt, touches it to Rachel's, and touches their foreheads. "I promise to bring us both home."


End file.
